What Are Friends For?
by Ao-Senshi
Summary: (ch.11 up!) Ruki vowed never to give in. But through her family and friend's love, she has broken that vow. She gave in. But soon the poeple closest to her leaves. It is time then for her friends to come in and help her back up her feet.
1. What happened to Ryo

This is my third fanfic. Since I like Ryuki, I made a fic on it. This is my first Ryuki fic. I will also make of Jerato since, unbelievably; there are more Rukatos than Jeratos which should not be (Rukato makes me sick to the stomach). Probably I'll make a Henry x Alice since there is only one and also a story on Kazu and Guardramon…

Also, this fanfic is the one that has most Christ-like values and it mostly displays Ryo's relationship (60% friendship) with Ruki.

I will use Ruki and Rika alternately in every chapter^^.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. That is the property of Toei and Bandai and was created by Akiyoshi Hongo. If I owned it I would make the ending of tamers sadder…Just joking.

P

"…" are for conversations.

'…' Are thoughts

 …POV is for someone's POV

(…) Are mostly author's notes

*…* are for actions/sounds

P

What are friends for? : Chapter 1: What happened to Ryo

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Tokyo, Japan. The birds were chirping, people were doing their daily chores, everything was perfectly normal. We go into the house of a reddish-brunettish-orangish haired girl, Makino Ruki…

*ring**ring* The sun poured over Makino Ruki's face as her eyes flashed open. The sun stung her pupils as she got up from bed.  'Great, another boring school day. Gotta go take a bath or I'll be late…' She made her way to the bathroom and carefully took off her clothes. She turned on the shower and went in. In the shower, memories invaded her mind…memories that always came when she was unconscious. She looked at the whit bubbles pouring down her hair and onto the floor. They reminded her of Renamon…She looked at the blue water and moved her hand over it. It was warm…Sakuyamon…She remembered when she was inside Sakuyamon, it was warm and blue…

~Flashback~

"Renamon don't leave me…" She was hugging Pokomon, Renamon's baby/in-training form and tears were flowing down her eyes.

Pokomon slowly drifted away from the girl and slowly disappeared into the gate in the horizon…

"Ruki…we will meet again…"

"When?! When is again?! Renamon!" With that her partner disappeared.

~End Flashback~

"Renamon…" Ruki whispered under her breath. She wasn't sure if she was crying or not. 'I better get out of here. I might be late…'

That wasn't the truth. The truth was that she wanted to avoid those memories. It made her feel…weak. But of course she missed her partner. She wanted to recall good memories…but she couldn't do anything about it. So she went out the shower and dried herself. She brushed her teeth and put on her school uniform…the uniform that she dreaded so much…

Ruki then made her way into their kitchen and saw her grandmother, Seiko, cooking eggs and bacon (The usual) and smiling at her. She nodded back and thanked her grandma as she seated herself (Actually kneel) in the table and eat her breakfast (Now I want bacon). 

"How's your sleep, Ruki dear?"

"Fine…where's mom?"

"Oh, your mom came home late and she's still asleep."

"Okay."

After that nothing more was said while Ruki finished her breakfast.

"Off to school?"

"Yep. Bye grandma. Love you." She hugged her grandma and made her way out the door, into the streets towards her school.

As she was walking…

"Hey Wildcat." She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the all-too familiar voice.

"Go away Akiyama. I don't feel like being pissed-off right now."

Ryo just followed her, imitating what she was doing.

"Bug off Akiyama!"

"Hey my school's this way too you know."

The HORROR. Ryo's school was near her all-girls private school. She just continued walking and ignoring him.

"I never thought I'd see the Digimon Queen in a skirt." He snickered.

"You are gonna pay for that…" She whacked him. He just snickered more as he thought of another insult. That was how their relationship went on. Constant teasing…

"Hey Ruki"

"What now?"

"Can you go to the park with me after school?" He said this plainly and dully.

"Are you kidding me? Why anyway?"

"I do my homework after school there and I'm usually alone…"

"Nah."

"C'mon pumpkin." She whacked him yet again.

"Quit it!"

"C'mon…I'm all alone…with no one…doing dreaded homework…"

"Hmmm…let me think…" She said this sarcastically.

"Great! Meet you after school!" He dashed off in the opposite direction towards his school.

"Akiyama I didn't say anything!" She screamed after him. But he was either to far to hear or he just ignored her comment.

'Curse you Akiyama…' And before she knew it she was in front of her school…the HORROR, most of the girls had seen _and _heard her conversation with Akiyama…and even worse, Ryo was popular in her school and was the…ewww…dream whatever of what…most of her school…Pathetic…

They were all staring wide-eyed at her as she entered her school and the Miss Popular girls were glaring with envy. 'I'm gonna get you for this Akiyama…' She entered her classroom and heard some stupid conversations like…"Hey what did you do this morning?!" "I took a bath!" "Really? What a coincidence! I did too!" "WOW!"…and "Pi (Pai) is equal to what again?" "22/7 or 3.14"…yada yada yada. Then the conversation of Miss Popular in her class caught her attention. 

"WOW! Girls look at this!" More than half of the class gathered around her. "'Akiyama Ryo has a set of friends from different schools and are all younger…4 girls (That will be Ruki, Suzie, Juri and Alice) and 4 boys (Kazu, Kenta, Takato and Henry). Names are not mentioned for privacy (too bad). He is said to be the Digimon King…yada yada yada…' He is like, so hot!" 

"Say it girl! H-o-t!" Said Miss Popular's sidekick, Miss Popular _the second_.

"Wow it sure is like hot in here…" Said Miss Wanabe.

"Like, Not that hot! The other hot!" said 

"Oh that hot." Miss Wanabe said, trying to sound smart which she certainly did not.

"Yeah, like, that HOT!. Akiyama Ryo is so like hot!"

"Yeah, especially in this, like, picture!" All the girls gathered around the picture. Ruki just rolled her eyes and continued reading the book 'Chinese Cinderella' (Hey that's a nice book) which Henry had given her for her birthday.

"Hey Makino (_they _called Ruki by her last name), I saw you with _the _Ryo Akiyama this morning. What are _you_, who is not one of _us_, doing with _our _Ryo Akiyama?" 

Ruki was enraged. Ryo didn't belong to anyone and besides, Ryo didn't even know these people existed!

"Excuse me, uhmmm, Ryo doesn't belong to anyone and besides, he doesn't even know you exist!!!"

"Ouch. Excuse me Makino, how dare you, a LONER, talk to me like that? And besides, Ryo is _mine_."

Ruki just rolled her eyes and brought them back to her book.

"Hey LONER, I'm talking to you!"

Just then the Math teacher saved the day (Yay Math teacher!). Their teacher, Mr. Kuroyanagi, entered and told Miss Popular and her gang to go back to their seats or they will suffer DETENTION (dundundunduunn). Then he took charge and began teaching them about circles…

"Okay class. Today we will learn about circles". *groan* "There are many parts of a circle. Examples are tangent, secant, diameter, radius, chord and many others. But today we will study on how to get the circumference…"

~School Ends~

Finally school ended. Ruki tried to recall today's learnings.  'Lets see…Science, invertebrates…Japanese, verbs…Literature…Math…Whats Math again?! Circumference?! What the heck is that?!' She was interrupted in her thoughts by a large and noisy crowd gathered in the school gate. 'Great…Akiyama's here…' She spotted a figure, which was obviously Ryo, in the middle of all the screaming girls…suffocating (Duh he has to inhale all those carbon dioxide). He spotted her and frantically began beckoning her to come and hurry up. For once feeling pity for him, Ruki dodged the girls and made her way towards the suffocating boy. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away towards the park, leaving the other girls glaring at her and screaming.

In the park, they found a comfortable bench under a Sakura tree which they sat on. They placed their bags in between them and collapsed on the bench, heaving. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE MAIN GATE?!" Ruki screamed at Ryo. "I said I'll pick you up…How should I know those girls were obsessed with me?!" Ruki retold her story that morning to him. He was bewildered. "Really?" "Yeah and we went here to do homework so lets do homework." Ryo just nodded his head in agreement and pulled out his algebra homework as Ruki pulled out her circumference homework and both began answering the questions.

'What the heck is this?! What radius? Pi? What in the world is that? Maybe I should ask Ryo…nah…But you know you have to, you don't know this! Hey I wasn't listening! Sure…you should've listened…I know that! Hey…who are you?!' Her mind began arguing whether or not she should ask Ryo about homework when all of a sudden she blurted out the question. "Ryo how do you get the circumference of a circle and what the heck is pi?" He turned and flashed his trademark smile, took out their bags and slid nearer to Ruki to look at the question. 

"The circumference is the distance around the circle."

"I know that I'm not a bonehead."

"Of course your not. To get the circumference, you have to multiply the diameter, that's the line going through the middle of the circle, by pi or 3.14. 22/7 is the same as 3.14."

"Why is pi 3.14?"

"I dunno. That's the universally measure."

"Okay…The one that's given here is the radius."

"The radius times two is diameter therefore diameter divided by two is radius. So the formula is r x 2 x pi or d x pi or radius x 2 x 3.14 or diameter x 3.14."

"Oh…okay. Thanks a lot Akiyama." 

"Your welcome." 

Then they both began answering their homework. Afterwards, the two stood up and picked up their bags and headed home.

"Why are you following me?" 

"My home's this way too…I'll bring you home k?"

"no"

"Hey Ruki..."

"What now?"

"Dare or truth?"

"Its truth or dare you twerp. Anyway, dare."

"I dare you to…chase me!" And he dashed off, snickering.

Ruki chased after him shouting insults and he replied back. They did this for quite a time 'till Ryo stopped and Ruki jumped on him and playfully began choking him. 

"Looks like I brought you home after all, eh, pumpkin?"

They looked up and they were at Ruki's house.

"Pretty sneaky there Akiyama." He just flashed his trademark smile as Ruki went in his house.

"Bye Ruki!"

"Bye oh and thanks for tutoring!"

"Anytime!"

A smile spread across her lips (Her back was facing Ryo so he didn't see) as she went inside her house. There, she saw something that would change her life forever…  

Well that's the end of the first chapter. I have GREAT plans for the second chapter but I'll wait for reviews. I didn't wait before…hehehehehe. 

Hopw you enjoyed my first chapter!


	2. Hearts shattered to pieces

Hey people who actually read my story! I haven't updated for a while since I had a vacation for Holy Week. I cannot believe I actually got some reviews. I also got flames but I don't mind them. I just want to say something. I think you guys may have gotten the Christian Values all wrong. I don't mean that Ruki/Rika is a Christian. I just wanted to show values in the way Ryo and the others care for her. No pervertness   (kabastusan). And also, the fic did take place while the Digimon were still gone (I must confess that I do not live in the U.S.A. so I get news late because as I said, I do not live in U.S.A. How should I know that the Digimon returned in 6 months when I only knew about Tamers in 2003! (Seriously). So please give me any news if I got anything wrong.)

Also, I will announce something new. According to a suggestion, I will not let Ryo call Ruki pumpkin or wildcat any longer (HOW SHOULD I KNOW I WAS JUST COPYING THE ENGLISH VERSION). And I don't care if you flame me. They help me improve and I will not go into any person's face for flaming and throw a tantrum like a baby…yuck. I'll take off the too much author's notes too…sorry I can't help but put some humor…its hard to make serious fics!^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did…who knows? 

What are friends for? : Chapter two: hearts shattered to pieces

A smile spread across her lips (Her back was facing Ryo so he didn't see) as she went inside her house. There, she saw something that would change her life forever…  

As soon as Ruki slid open their door, there, in the middle of the room, was her mom, kneeling and crying. Beside her was what shocked Ruki. Her grandmother was sprawled on the floor, blood covered her face and shirt and she could hardly see the rising and falling of her grandma's chest. She couldn't say anything. No words came from her lips. Rumiko eyed her and beckoned to her daughter. She kneeled beside her mom as she [Rumiko] embraced her daughter, still crying. Ruki tried to comfort her mom and returned the embrace. Mother and daughter just kneeled there for awhile, comforted with each others company and with the same thought in their heads 'Will mother/grandma live?' Horror struck them as they thought about the opposite…death…

~Meanwhile with Ryo~

Ryo was still outside the gate, a smile still spread across his face, Rumiko and Ruki's state still unknown to him as he recalled what had happened earlier. He had tricked Ruki pretty easily and was planning on another plot against her for the next day, but of course not crossing the line. His mischievous thoughts were interrupted by the siren of an ambulance heading his way. He turned to see that the ambulance had stopped right in front of the Makino residence. He quickly rushed over to the side of the gate and stood, too shocked to say anything and just watched. 

Ruki and her mother emerged; they were too horror-stricken to notice the boy standing shocked at their gate. They were shortly followed by some men carrying a stretcher which contained Ruki's grandmother. He watched as they slowly brought the stretcher and its components inside the ambulance. Rumiko, too, climbed in and was about to be followed by Ruki until the men stopped her. 

"Sorry miss but this sickness could be contagious. Also, we are prohibited to bring children without any sickness in the ambulance to the hospital as you may easily catch a disease there."

Ruki stared at him and tried to push her way to the ambulance but was once again stopped by the men who were holding her shoulders firmly. He turned towards Rumiko. The panicked mother just argued that she couldn't leave her child alone in the house, considering the time and the situation. "Anything could happen!" 

"Sorry ma'am but we are to stick to the rules. There are a lot of emergencies you know and any could just go into your daughter. If you decline then its either you stay or you go. It's that simple."

 Rumiko worriedly looked around her, face filled with sorrow. Her mother was dying and her daughter…who knows what could happen? Then se spotted Ryo, still frozen at the side of the gate. She beckoned to him and he went over to them, suddenly snapped back to reality.

"You're Ryo, Ruki's friend, right?"

"Yes Ms. Makino." He bowed.

"I hope you won't mind doing our family a favor. I know it's quite late but I can't leave my daughter alone in the house. She can't be taken to the hospital also. Will you please just stay with her until I return? I promise I won't take long and I promise to pay you back."

Ryo didn't want to be paid but he also did not want to delay the situation any longer. "Yes Miss Makino. I promise I will stay with Ruki until you return." With this he bowed. He took a quick glance at Ruki. He meant to try to make her laugh a little with his being too-polite. He had tried to bow deeper and maybe lift her spirits a little but it turned out that she really didn't hear the conversation. She was staring absently into space.

"Thank you very much Ryo…Akiyama?"

"Yes Miss Makino."

"I will thank your father also…Domo arigatou gozaimsu (Thank you very much)."

He bowed again saying "do itashimahite (Your welcome)."

Rumiko climbed the ambulance again and they took off into the distance. He turned to Ruki. She was still staring absent-mindedly, this time at the retreating car. "C'mon Ruki, lets get you inside. I sense rain." He held her shoulders and slowly and gently pushed her inside. They entered the room where Ruki had first seen the situation and, to their horror, saw blood on the floor. Ryo was quite shocked but Ruki just got more depressed. 

"Ryo…I…I want to go…outside…I don't want to stay here…" Ruki's voice was nearing a whisper as she strangled tears. She exited and went over to the terrace and sat there facing the lake. Ryo seated himself next to her and also stared at the lake. Silence slowly reigned them, making the atmosphere even more depressing. Ryo shattered this silence with a question, but neither turned to face each other. 

"You're really close to your grandma, huh?"

Ruki strangled more tears at the word 'grandma'. She couldn't get her voice out so she simply nodded.

Silence once again seeped in. This time, Ruki broke it.

"She was the only one…who really…understood me…" Ryo just nodded and told her that he knew how she felt. His mom had died when he was young and she was the only one who truly understood_ him_. His story could relate to Ruki's. While he was motherless, she was fatherless, and, most probably be grandmotherless. Tears suddenly streamed down the girl's eyes, flowing down her cheeks and dropping silently on her lap. It was hard for Ryo to see her like this. How can the fiery hot-tempered ice-queen suddenly shed tears? He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and patted her back. 

Rain slowly began to pour accompanied by thunder and lightning. Ruki shivered. Ryo felt her body shake under his arm. He stood up and removed his jacket and raped it around her shoulders. Her shivering stopped instantly and she mumbled a 'thanks'. "Lets go inside. Maybe we can fix something up. Something like…hot chocolate maybe?" He tried to cheer her up. She just nodded and stood up. 

"Ryo…I don't want to go back…inside…" She recalled the blood still on the floor.

"…Where can we pass, then?"

Ruki lead them around the mansion and to the kitchen, avoiding the entrance room where blood was still spilled on the floor. Ruki sat down as Ryo desperately tried to find the hot chocolate. He opened the fridge and looked. No hot chocolate there…but there _was _ice creamJ. He mentally slapped himself. 'Its raining and ice cream will make her shiver more…' He looked in this place, none there. He began quickly opening and closing cupboards, closets and the like but with no luck. He was so quick you couldn't see his movements anymore. A short laugh escaped Ruki's lips as she watched the desperate Ryo trying to find the hot chocolate. She stood up, went over to a cupboard, opened it and pulled out a container saying; hot chocolate. 

He was amazed and bewildered. 'How can she find it so easily when I looked in every corner of this room?! Oh well…it is her house…'

They settled down in their seats, waiting for the hot chocolate to cool down a bit. Ruki didn't look Ryo in the eye, fearing that his concern might just bring out more tears. She stared at the hot, rising air of the drink, slowly enveloping her face and causing some sweat. Ryo's jacket was still around her. She didn't want to take it off just yet. The rain poured harder in the background, falling in sheets. At long last, she took a sip and the warmness of the drink melted some of the ice that had been in her stomach. Ryo looked at her, concern in his eyes, wanting to take away this sadness and bring back the real Ruki. She felt Ryo's gaze for some reason, and for once stared into his eyes also. What she saw shocked her for here, in Ryo's eyes, the boy who was always cheerful, annoying and happy she saw fear, pain, sadness and hope. Most of all, she saw concern. He had felt her pain sometime in the past. At these few seconds that their eyes met, they understood everything. Without saying a word, each understood how the other felt. 

Ruki broke the gaze as she felt the tears. She successfully prevented it from falling but Ryo had seen it well up in her eyes. He dared not say anything. It might make the situation worse. They just listened to the falling rain, so careless and care-free. 

A little later, a knock was heard at the gate. Ruki and Ryo had fallen asleep, heads on the table across each other but facing the opposite way. The two woke with a start, grabbed an umbrella, avoided the room and headed towards the gate. Rumiko had gone home by means of a taxi and was dripping wet as she hadn't brought an umbrella. Ruki covered her mom with an umbrella and shoved her inside. They went into _the room_ and Rumiko was shocked at the sight of the blood. "I'll clean it later and cover it with a rug," She assured Ruki. Then, to Ryo, "Thank you very much for staying here. I am sorry I got home quite late and it's raining outside. I'll just change into dry clothes and I'll take you home. Ruki will come, too." Ruki knew why her mother wouldn't leave her alone. Last time she had a depression similar to this, she almost killed herself. 

"No, its okay Miss Makino. My home is just nearby. I think I can manage." He bowed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you very much Ryo. I'm sorry to keep you out your schedule."

"It's okay. I am glad to help." He bowed yet again, got the umbrella offered to him and headed out the door. On his way, Ruki whispered in his ear as he passed her, "Thank you, Ryo…"  

 "Your welcome."

That night neither Ruki nor Ryo got enough sleep. Ruki was too depressed, scared and wondered about what she had seen in Ryo's eyes. Ryo was just too concerned at what might happen.  

~Next day, Akiyama residence~

Ryo woke with a start at his alarm clock. He quickly changed for school and met his dad down at breakfast. His dad looked at him as he sat down and gulped down his food.

      "I know of the incident over there at the Makino's. Your friend Ruki's grandma has had an attack and vomited blood. She had a hard time breathing and was brought to the hospital. You had been with Ruki that day after school and were there when the ambulance arrived. Ruki wasn't allowed to go to the hospital so you stayed with her until her mom got home. You didn't ask for anything in return for what you have done and you said you were glad to help…" Ryo got quite nervous because his dad may have wanted him to ask for something, considering Rumiko's job. "I am very proud of you son." Ryo got relieved and smiled at his dad. 

~Makino residence~

Rumiko had gone to visit Seiko but first made sure that Ruki was on her way to school. She had checked her back for anything deadly and had already wiped the blood away. Although there were still some traces left. She had covered that with a rug. Before she left, she had told Ruki something.

"Ruki dear, I know that you are very sad of what happened to your obosan (grandmother). She told me to tell you not to let her situation disrupt your studies. Be successful in life. I would like to tell you the same thing. Whatever may happen, remember that we will always love you and we will always be here. Don't let anything get in your way and stop you from fulfilling your dream." She embraced her daughter and Ruki embraced her back. Then she saw Ruki off to school.

Ruki was thinking about this as she made her way to school. She sensed Ryo's presence walking beside her but was too deep in thought to mind. They walked silently without a word towards their school. When the time came for Ryo to go the opposite direction, he told Ruki that he'll walk home with her. But of course, he wouldn't _ever _wait at the front gate again. He'll wait here at the fork.  She nodded. Secretly, she longed for company after the incident and was glad that it was Ryo who offered, and not her. Then he left in the direction of his school.

Ruki wasn't able to pay attention in class much. When it came to Mathematics and the teacher discussed the circumference of the circle, Ruki remembered her tutoring with Ryo and the events that had followed. She didn't look anyone in the eye the whole time she was in school, although she was still being bothered on Ryo. 'How can everyone act so normal when grandma…' She dared not think it.

After school she met Ryo at the fork and they walked home. Ryo asked what she did that day. 

"I sat down…and breathed…and partly listened…" She said, half-sarcastically.

'At least Ruki is becoming quite her old self' Ryo thought. "I…uhh…learned stuff?"

"Like I asked."

'Ruki's really getting back to her old self.' "Hmmm…you got me there…Actually, I was just telling you…"

"Yeah and besides that," Ruki continued, completely ignoring Ryo's sentence "Everyone was still bugging me about you…"

"Really? Wow I'm so popular…"

Then Ruki thought out loud "How can they act so…normal?"

Ryo decided to keep silent, afraid to worsen the situation. Then, just when things were getting normal, a car stopped in front of them…Ryo's car. His [Ryo] dad shouted from the window. "I've been looking for you two all afternoon! Hurry and get inside the car! Rumiko just called and said that Ruki's grandmother is about to die! The two of you have been given permission to go to the hospital!"

YEHEY! That was the end of chapter two! I am still waiting in vain for some reviews for my other two stories, Hitotsu no Kimochi and Invasion from the Mathosphere. I need some suggestions too…I was supposed to put A LOT of author's notes in between but, according to demand, didn't because it was annoying (people said). Hehehehehehe…R & R!


	3. A Deeper State of Depression

Well here's the third chapter. I'm losing a lot of readers already…am I _that _bad? I have quite a busy schedule even though it is summer vacation already and I thank all my faithful readers. Also, I am sorry that I cannot make Seiko not die because I already planned out the whole thing and it just fits with the story. Real sorry. I don't have much time to update also since a lot of people are here (mainly cousins) and we each have our own times in the computer. I also have websites to attend to and I can't believe I just made a new fic out of boredom. Anyway, I'll start now…

Disclaimer: I said it once and I'll say it again…I do not own Digimon

What are friends for? : Chapter three: A deeper state of depression

Ryo decided to keep silent, afraid to worsen the situation. Then, just when things were getting normal, a car stopped in front of them…Ryo's car. His [Ryo] dad shouted from the window. "I've been looking for you two all afternoon! Hurry and get inside the car! Rumiko just called and said that Ruki's grandmother is about to die! The two of you have been given permission to go to the hospital!"

Ruki was shocked and she froze. Ryo sensed her action and just shoved her into the car, making sure not to hurt her. He climbed in the back with her and they sped off to the direction of the hospital. 

Ruki was already at the other end of the car, staring blindly into space. Through the mirror Ryo could see horror in her eyes. She was nervous and she needed comfort. He wished to put his arms around her, protect her and comfort her but of course that was dangerous even in her present state. He dared not say anything to. To Ruki, he didn't always say the right things at the right time. They just stayed silent the whole trip, neither of the three had any energy to speak, let alone move (Ryo's dad still drove, of course). 

The trip seemed to take eternity. Everything was a blur in Ruki's eyes. It seemed to happen so fast. First she was in school. Then Ryo comes and picks her up. They go on insulting each other then they get home. Then Ruki finds her grandma sprawled on the floor, vomiting off blood. Now she's about to die. That was how life goes on…sometimes it goes up, mostly it goes down…

She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Ryo gently shaking her. She had fallen asleep, head leaning on the car window and Ryo was waking her up. They had reached the place of doom. The hospital. The place that held many deathbeds. The place that had her beloved grandma held captive…

"Let's go, Ruki…" Ryo was now trying, again, to gently push her out the door. She was unconscious and they both knew it. They quietly followed Ryo's dad into the hospital, into the elevator and to the 7th floor, room no. 358. Ruki stared at the number for a long period of time, sorrow and horror steadily seeping into her body. She felt the chill of death and sickness. Her hair at her back stood up. She shivered, not with coldness but with fear. 

Mr. Akiyama now opened the door. He looked like the grim reaper to Ruki, opening the door into the world of the dead, but was really only the hospital door with the number 358. The trio slowly walked into the room. Rumiko was kneeling by the bedside and crying. Seiko had a face mask on and was breathing steadily. Her clothes were covered with thick blood and the smell of medicine drowned them. A sense of fear overcame the girl as she approached her grandma. Ryo and his dad remained at the back, respecting the family's privacy but also offering sympathy. 

"Grandma…I'm sorry I'm late. Please…don't leave me…" 

"Ruki dear…granddaughter…let me tell you something. Life on earth is limited, but life in eternity is eternal. There are only two places to go, only two choices…heaven, or hell…"

"Grandma…I'm sure you'll go to Heaven!"

"Ruki, you must be 100% pure and good to go to Heaven. Even if your 99.9% good, you may still not enter Heaven." Ruki was filled with doubt and fear. Butterflies suddenly played tag in her stomach.

"But…grandma, how do you go to Heaven?"

"You must believe, Ruki, believe…" Seiko started choking.

"GRANDMA!"

"MOTHER!"

"Daughter, granddaughter…My tie has come…I love you both very much…"

"Grandma…I love you too…I always have"

"Mother I…Love you…I will fulfill as you told me…" With that Seiko's lifeline went blank. Her last breath was breathed and her last words said. She died in peace, leaving her daughter and granddaughter shedding all the tears they had. Ryo and his dad bowed down to pay respects and stayed to give comfort to the two. It was a horrible sight. Ruki had her head buried by Seiko's side. Rumiko had her head in her arms. Soon doctors arrived, paid their respects and helped carry Seiko's lifeless body to the nearest funeral parlor. Ruki didn't talk to anyone else that day except to Ryo and his dad. She and Rumiko had just thanked them.

That night Ryo signed in to chat with the others. He found everyone, except Ruki there.

LeGeNdArY has just signed in.

LeGeNdArY: Hey guys…who's on?

GoggleHead: Me! Takato!

Mr. Arf Arf: Juri here…ARF!

Hero! Kazu: DA MAN! Hirokazu

Four-eyed freak: Kenta

MA master: you forgot me, Jenrya! 

LeGeNdArY: What does MA stand for?

MA master: Martial Arts…Hey where's Ruki? 

LeGeNdArY: I don't think I should tell you.

Hero! Kazu: aw c'mon Ryo. 

LeGeNdArY: Fine…her grandma passed away just awhile ago but DON'T MENTION A THING TO HER!

Mr. Arf Arf: WHAT?! That is sooooo sad!! Poor Ruki…

MA master: Wait, you were with her?

LeGeNdArY: Yeah…My schools near so I decided to walk her home since…never mind I said too much already.

Four-eyed freak: C'mon Ryo…

Mr. Arf Arf: Ryo don't say anything. I know exactly how Ruki feels. Don't tell anyone about it.

LeGeNdArY: I know. Hey I gotta go.

LeGeNdArY has signed out.

GoggleHead: Poor Ruki…wonder if we're invited to the funeral.

Mr Arf Arf: That is so rude Takato!

GoggleHead: Sorry!

MA master: Whoops Suzie flushed her toy in the toilet again… gotta go get it…bye

MA master has signed out.

Hero! Kazu: I gotta go to.

Hero! Kazu has signet out.

Four-eyed freak has signed out.

GoggleHead has signed out.

Mr. Arf Arf has singed out.

~Makino Residence~

Ruki lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling. The day's events repeated in her mind like a tidal wave. The pain…the horror…the sorrow…Once again she felt a loss…a loss of another great person in her life. This was the third time she felt it. Once when she was very young…Dad…Another just a few months ago…Renamon…and now…She dared not think about it. Unconsciously, tears started streaming down her cheeks. These tears made it even harder to sleep. She only managed by burrowing her head under her pillow and sobbing. The day after tomorrow was the burial. Tomorrow Ryo and his dad would come visit and offer their sympathy. Seiko was in _the room. _She was laid in her coffin. Her face, filled with love and concern, played over and over in Ruki's mind, piercing hr heart with that all-too familiar sense of loss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey sorry if it was short. If I added parts of the plot it wouldn't be a cliffhanger much. Their will be 3 main events in the fourth chapter that will be important. Read and review please! I think people are losing interest…should I give up? Nah…


	4. A Friend is needed by All

Hey all readers! I decided to put up the fourth chapter early since not much are reading and I don't want to loose my already gathered readers…I'm getting more reviews in my Lee/Alice fic than this…Hehehehehehe…Uhmmm…yeah. I dunno what else to say here…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Period. If only I did…*drifts off to another dimension* Hey a person can dream can't they?!

What are Friends for? : Chapter four: A Friend is needed by All

Ruki lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling. The day's events repeated in her mind like a tidal wave. The pain…the horror…the sorrow…Once again she felt a loss…a loss of another great person in her life. This was the third time she felt it. Once when she was very young…Dad…Another just a few months ago…Renamon…and now…She dared not think about it. Unconsciously, tears started streaming down her cheeks. These tears made it even harder to sleep. She only managed by burrowing her head under her pillow and sobbing. The day after tomorrow was the burial. Tomorrow Ryo and his dad would come visit and offer their sympathy. Seiko was in _the room. _She was laid in her coffin. Her face, filled with love and concern, played over and over in Ruki's mind, piercing her heart with that all-too familiar sense of loss.

"Ruki I have to tell you something…Daddy has to go. Be good okay?" A tall man in a dark suit stroked her hair with his hand. He was carrying two suitcases, one was on the floor the other clutched in his hand.

"But daddy, where are you going?" The little girl stared up at her father with an innocent face.

"Somewhere…" The father carried his daughter and embraced her. She wrapped her little arms around her daddy's neck and cried a bit. Only a bit. Not too much, not too little. Soon she felt herself be placed on the couch and felt her father's kiss on her cheek and heard his soft 'goodbye' and 'I love you'. Next moment she heard his footsteps moving farther into the distance. Then the door banged shut. The door soon opened and out came a fox-like Digimon. Renamon. The girl was older now.

"Renamon!"

"Ruki…goodbye…we will meet again someday…"

"But when? When Renamon? When is 'again'?" Tears poured down the girl's cheeks as her friend slowly drifted away from her and away from her world. She cried. Tears poured down her face and dropped to the ground. The grass became wound and her tears became blood. She was in her mother's arms, crying. She looked behind her and saw the latest event of her life, her beloved grandma laid on the floor, blood around her.

"Grandma…I'm sorry I'm late. Please…don't leave me…" 

"Ruki dear…granddaughter…let me tell you something. Life on earth is limited, but life in eternity is eternal. There are only two places to go, only two choices…heaven, or hell…"

"Grandma…I'm sure you'll go to Heaven!"

"Ruki, you must be 100% pure and good to go to Heaven. Even if your 99.9% good, you may still not enter Heaven." Ruki was filled with doubt and fear. Butterflies suddenly played tag in her stomach.

"But…grandma, how do you go to Heaven?"

"You must believe, Ruki, believe…" Seiko started choking.

"GRANDMA!"

"MOTHER!"

"Daughter, granddaughter…My time has come…I love you both very much…"

"Grandma…I love you too…I always have"

"You must believe, Ruki, believe…" Seiko started choking. Then she died. The image of her grandmother lying in her coffin struck her. The image began swirling around and everything went blank. 'Death…Loss…Pain…Sadness…That's what you feel…Death…Loss…Pain…Sadness…Death…

Something was talking to her. The chill of death crept up her body.

The cock crowed. Makino Ruki sat bolt upright in her futon, tears stinging her eyes. She had awoken from her dream. Her dream…It was real. No, it wasn't a dream. It was simply a summary of her life. Yes, that was it. Then she remembered. Today was the funeral. She took a quick shower. When she came out with her towel around her, her mother came in bringing an ankle-long simple black dress with elbow-length sleeves. She had pain in her eyes as she handed it over to Ruki and told her to leave her hair down.

"Your grandmother always wanted to see you wear this…I'm also going to wear…black…" 

She walked out the room to change. Ruki stared at the dress. It was simple. No laces, no pink, no frills. Just plain. Her grandmother knew her. 'If grandma wants me to wear this, then I will. It's for her.' She changed into it. She made her way into the kitchen afterwards and quietly ate her breakfast. Her grandma was still in _the room. _After breakfast she went to her grandma's coffin. 'Grandma.' She touched the glassy surface, right above Seiko's face. White flowers crowned the coffin as tears slowly made their way down her eyes and dropping onto the surface. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking around, she saw Ryo. He had been early.

"Ruki…"

She dared not stare into his eyes. Ruki looked down and squeezed her eyes shut; causing the tears that had been welling up to fall. Ryo led her to the nearest chair and let her sit down. He put his arm around her and tried to comfort her. Secretly, Ruki enjoyed his company and his comforting move. Outwardly, she didn't do anything. Her mother came in, wearing black. Rumiko approached the coffin and cried. This pierced something in Ruki's heart and without warning she cried on Ryo's shoulder. He was the closest one around. What else could she do?

Soon the others arrived along with some monks. They chanted some prayers over Seiko and did some monk stuff. Ruki remained with Ryo the whole praying time since Rumiko told her not to go near the monks. Another reason for her staying with Ryo was that he had felt the pain and he had been there during the two incidents. He knew. He understood. Soon Juri approached her and sat next to her. 

"Ruki…I'm sorry. I know how It feels to loose someone important…I wanted to tell you that…your strong, Ruki, unlike me. I know that you can handle these things and can recover more easily than I can. I know it hurts…but…don't let depression overcome you or you will be isolated from everything you love and everyone who cares…even the ones who want to help. Ruki…Be strong." Then she left.

Ryo whispered in her ear.

"Juri's right. Ruki, I believe in you. Don't let anything get in your way. I'm telling you this beforehand before it gets worse. I know it may not be the right time but…when I tell you it might be too late. Be brave, Ruki, I know you can do it…"  This touched something in her heart. Juri's comment also did. This made her realize the care her friends had given her.

Afterwards the monks carried the coffin outside and carried it towards the burial spot. Ruki and her mom were after them and followed by the others. Ryo quickened his pace a bit so he was walking alongside Ruki at her left. She and Rumiko were wearing dark sunglasses so they wouldn't be seen crying. Not that they wanted to hide their love for Seiko but because they felt uncomfortable being seen crying, especially since they were not at home. Jenrya, too, followed Ryo and walked with Ruki at her right. Juri and the others followed behind them. 

The procession seemed to last for eternity. Every second seemed to last for an hour. All too soon they reached the burial spot. The monks took the coffin out and placed it on a table they had brought. They opened it so mother and daughter could see their beloved grandmother / mother's body for the last time for the rest of their lives here on earth. Rumiko's upper body collapsed on top of the glass surface, her head in her arms and bewailed the loss of Seiko. Ruki suddenly fell to her knees, her head bowed down. Her sunglasses fell and revealed her crying eyes. Tears were furiously coming now, one by one dropping to her legs. Juri kneeled beside her, placed her hand on her shoulder and beckoned her to stand up. She couldn't. No wait, she wouldn't.

At last she stood up and took a last look at her grandmother, who was certain never to be seen again. She watched, along with everyone else, as her grandmother was being lowered, slowly, slowly, ever so slowly like time was wanting them to suffer more, into the ground where she would lie in peace…forever.

After the funeral the latter made their way back to Rumiko's house for dinner (The procession had taken a long time). Rumiko and Ruki stayed at the back and took longing glances back at the cemetery. All were walking at a slow pace under the burning sun, experiencing extreme heat, especially since they were all wearing black. 

They reached the house a long time later and everyone settled down as Rumiko prepared dinner. The adults seated themselves at one side of the room and gave their condolences to Rumiko before she went into the kitchen. The tamers were on the other side of the room. Juri had instructed them not to ask too much questions to Ruki because se knew how Ruki felt. Ruki didn't want to be bothered. She wanted to be left alone. Only Ryo disobeyed her and went outside near the lake where Ruki was sitting forlornly. 

'She looks beautiful in that dress, especially with her hair down. But she's so depressed…I've never seen her like this.'

He sat down next to her and also stared at the lake. The scent of Sakura flowers made the atmosphere even more depressing. Ruki looked away from him, afraid to let her guard down. They sat in silence, quietly mourning Seiko. At last Ryo broke the silence. 

"Ruki…are you thirsty? The walk was…kinda long…"

Ruki face Ryo. "No it wasn't! It was for grandma and all the sweat I perspired were all for her! It's all for her…" Her voice trailed off as tears began to attack. She turned her head. Ryo felt horrible. He made the situation even worse.

"Ruki, listen, I'm really, really sorry. It's just that it's hard to see you like this. You're my friend, Ruki, and friends look out for each other, whatever the problem is. It makes me worried to know how you feel right now. I have experienced something similar to this and it was really hard to overcome. If it wasn't for Cyberdramon I wouldn't be like this. I would be like the possessed Juri, but worse. Ruki please, don't let depression reign over you…"

"Ryo you don't understand," Ruki turned her head to face him once more. Her voice was creaky with pain. "I've felt this loss twice in the past. Its hard to experience it again. And with every experience I lose someone close to me…Now all I have left is my mom…"

"You still have me and the others. No matter what we won't leave you alone, Ruki. That's what friends do. They care." With this he enclosed his arms around her and brought her into an embrace. She cried on his chest and let all her tears out. His sentence was echoing in her mind. 'That's what friends do.' She recalled all the good time they had. The first time she met Takato and Henry, when she helped Juri play the TCG, when she, Kazu and Kenta got lost and found Ryo, when she finally biomerged into Sakuyamon…then the sad times struck. She recalled Leomon slowly becoming data, her passion for fighting in the past, how mean she had been to them all, the Digimon disappearing. This hurt her. She broke away from Ryo's arms and stared at the lake.

"Ryo…I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For everything…Tell the others I'm sorry too…" 

"Ruki lets go inside. They're all waiting for us."

They both stood up and went inside. They made their way into the dining room and saw everyone already seated, a scrumptious lay in front of them. Ruki sat across her mom and between Jenrya and Takato. The three had spent countless adventures together. She quietly served herself some fried rice and _mantou_or steamed bread. She also poured herself a cup of water and silently began eating her dinner. There was more food, of course, but her stomach didn't feel like eating. 

"Ruki why don't you try the tempura? They're great!" Takato was pointing at the plate of tempura right in front of him. 

"No thanks…"

"How about the ohitashi greens? They taste awesome!" Jenrya was really trying to cheer her up a bit. Ohitashi greens weren't really a favorite of the tamers. She just shook her head.

"Hey Ruki, do you want your sashimi?" Kazu was shouting since he was too far from Ruki. Ruki again shook her head. Everyone stared as Kazu ran over, stuck Ruki's sashimi in his mouth and rushed back to his seat. 

"YUMMY!" Kazu also grabbed the last piece of _mantou__. _

"HEY! I wanted that!" Kenta angrily told Kazu.

"First come first serve! Finders keepers losers weepers! Hehehe." Soon the pair were fighting over every dingle scrap of food left, making the atmosphere more cheerful. Too bad dinner had to end so fast. The lonely atmosphere shortly returned to them. One by one, they left, each saying their condolences once more to the Makinos. Ryo was the last to leave.

"Ruki, remember what we told you okay?" Then he, too left. I will not say about what happened to Ruki that night because it was too horrible to imagine. She couldn't fall asleep and her nearness to the floor quite frightened her. Memories were repeatedly flowing back to her, memories that she had long forgotten, and they were making her situation worse.

        ~Meanwhile at Ryo's house~

Ryo couldn't forget ho Ruki felt. When he had his arms around her, he could feel her pain. They were too unbearable. He couldn't forget the look on her face as she collapsed on her knees awhile ago. He couldn't forget how little she ate and how sad she looked. He couldn't forget what she said. No, they were to hard. He logged on to chat and met everyone there. They made a plan, a plan they thought and hoped would cheer Ruki up.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it. I'll type the chat on the next chapter because my fingers hurt and besides, it's almost Digimon Tamers! Last episode is tomorrow, April 21. I'm taping it!J Read and Review please! I really want more reviews to encourage me on the next chapters. Not much people are reviewing anymore! L. Oh well…

REVIEW!


	5. A plan to lift the Spirit

Hey people! I guess it took me longer thank usual to update, huh? The reason for that is I want a little more reviews. I also got this idea to make a poem dedicated to Tamers. I did. I just watched the last episode, over and over again (I taped it but the tape ran out when they were floating to the gate. Too bad…) and I admit it made me cry. Also my cousin, for that matter. I also have my website to update. So…there. No schoolwork, no homework, no exams…Its summer!

I also noticed something horrible in some Ryuki stories. They make Ruki over-character. They make her just _too _aggressive. I mean, remember, Ruki has softened throughout the series. She wasn't really angry at Ryo _that _much and _that _long. She just gets pissed off with him. Also, Ruki doesn't care if Ryo touches her. She doesn't care if anyone else touches her. Proof: Ryo held her a lot of times, Juri hugged her, Kazu pushed her, Takato 'appeared' with her etc. Seriously, people, Ruki isn't all anger. Besides, her eyes only soften once, and that was to Ryo in the last episode…I really just wanted to say that…Hehehehe…sorry for taking our time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. You all know that.

What are Friends for? : Chapter five: A plan to lift the Spirit

Ryo couldn't forget ho Ruki felt. When he had his arms around her, he could feel her pain. They were too unbearable. He couldn't forget the look on her face as she collapsed on her knees awhile ago. He couldn't forget how little she ate and how sad she looked. He couldn't forget what she said. No, they were to hard. He logged on to chat and met everyone there. They made a plan, a plan they thought and hoped would cheer Ruki up.

Ryo has signed in

GoggleBrain: Hey Ryo. What happened to LeGeNdArY?

 Ryo: Oh…uhmmm…I don't feel so LeGeNdArY right now…

Hero! Kazu: WHY?! You've _always _been…THE MAN!

Ryo: I don't feel right…

SaberLeomon: It's Ruki, isn't it?

Ryo: …

Hakunamatata: It is. I can tell you're really worried. Oh yeah and this is Jen.

GoggleBrain: Jen can predict our problems!

Hakunamatata: Yeah I'm psycho!

Ryo: oh…

Nerd: You seem sad Ryo

Ryo: …

SaberLeomon: Hey guys maybe we should do something to cheer Ruki up…I mean, I know how it feels and trust me, It's horrible. She may act completely different from now on

Hakunamatata: Yes but Ruki is strong. She has handled this loss many times in her life and has lived through it

Ryo: But this is different. You don't understand her relationship with her grandma

Hakunamatata: Why, do you?

Ryo: Yes. I have had a similar experience in the past

SaberLeomon: …Lets not talk about that guys. 

GoggleBrain: yeah

SaberLeomon: Anyway, what do you think we should do?

Hero! Kazu: How about have a Digimon tournament!

Hakunamatata: You don't think Kazu

GoggleBrain: Yeah Ruki will just feel worse

Hero! Kazu: I don't get it

SaberLeomon: Never mind. How about a party?

Ryo: No. That will be bad. Horrible

GoggleBrain: I agree

Nerd: Why is your name gogglebrain Takato? Why not GoggleHead?

GoggleBrain: That's IT!

SaberLeomon: What's it?

GoggleBrain: we can go swimming! Its hot nowadays, anyway so that can be our reason.

Ryo: Good thinking

SaberLeomon: That's a great idea!

Hero! Kazu: But where?

Hakunamatata: Mr. Yamaki has a pool…

GoggleBrain: Maybe we can ask.

Hakunamatata: Okay I'll ask. One more question. When?

Ryo: Saturday 

Nerd: Saturday it is!

Hakunamatata: I'll go and phone Mr. Yamaki now. Wait for me.

Hakunamatata has signed out

~one minute later~

Hakunamatata has signed in

Hakunamatata: He said it will be fine.

Ryo: Great. 

SaberLeomon: I'll go tell Ruki. Lets all meet at Shinjuku

All: Okay

All has signed out (sorry I'm too lazy)

~Makino Residence~

The phone rang and Ruki ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruki!"

"Oh…Hi Juri"

"I was just wondering…Do you want to go swimming with us at Yamaki's pool on Saturday? All of us are going to be there."

"Oh…uhmmm…okay, I guess…"

"Great! Meet you at Shinjuku! Bye!"

"Bye…"

The whole conversation Ruki had been feeling…wrong. She didn't know why but something was bothering her. She felt that it was wrong…to have fun. Why had she agreed? Maybe it was because she felt the concern in Juri's voice. She felt horrible. 

"Ruki dear, you look sad. Is something the matter with your friends?"

"No mom. Everything's fine."

"Then why the long face?"

"Oh nothing. They invited me to go swimming with them at Yamaki's pool and to meet them at Shinjuku…"

"Then you should go. You guys haven't been hanging out a lot lately."

"It just feels…"

"Wrong? I know how you feel. It's like you aren't allowed to have fun. That's only a feeling, honey, and you should ignore it. Go out with your friends and have some fun okay?"

Ruki looked up at her mom. She understood. She smiled up at her, nodded her head and thanked her. At least now she knew what this feeling was. At least someone had understood her. She walked to her room and thought. She thought about different things. Her life, her friends, her family, her school…then her mind would be just too stubborn and switch her thoughts to things she didn't want to think about…her losses, The departure of her dad, Renamon, grandma…

She shook her head vigorously, got out a pen and paper, wrote down her bad thoughts then ripped the paper into pieces. She stared at the pieces. One of it had the word _grandma _written in bold and net letters. A tear dropped on the word _grand_ and smudged it away, leaving the word _ma_ to be left behind. 'Even though grandma is gone now, I still have mom…I know she'll always be there for me…'

~*Saturday*~

Ruki woke up at her alarm clock, silently cursing it and wishing to go back to sleep. Until she remembered,

"Today is Saturday!" She sat up, wide awake now. Secretly, she had been looking forward to this day all week. She knew her grandma would want her to enjoy and not make her loss a burden. So did Rumiko and her friends. She then walked to her closet and opened it. 

Reaching for the back, she felt something soft and pulled it out. It was a worn-out old teddy bear which her dad had given her when she was younger. Following that was her Digivise and card holder which she had been keeping safe. After was a family picture of her, Rumiko and Seiko. Right after that was the picture of her and her friends. A smile crept up Ruki's face as she put back her memories, one by one and headed for the bathroom.

~Shinjuku park~

"Hey Ruki!" Juri and the others waved at her from the distance. She walked over to them and nodded that she was ready. Ryo was there, too. He was smiling at her from his place near the tree, obviously happy that she had made it. 

"Well what are you waiting for? We're already complete! Let go swimming!" Jen shouted and then led the way to Yamaki's private pool. All were astonished that they were staying at a private pool.

"Cool we're going to a private pool!" Kazu and Kenta were repeating this phrase the whole way until it drove Ruki nuts.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP UNTIL WE GET THERE!" Everyone looked at her.

'Well I guess we have the old Ruki back' Ryo didn't say this out loud since it might affect Ruki or something. Finally, after a very silent walk, they reached Yamaki's place. They were awed by the huge place. Yamaki greeted them at the door. 

"Morning heroes!" He winked at Jen who put a finger to his lips. He had told Yamaki all about why they were here and who it was for and he made him swear not to make anything obvious. 

They made their way into the huge something-shaped pool. Kazu's eyes went big with awe and he quickly removed his shirt and jumped into the pool. He emerged, shivering with cold but smiling with pleasure.

"This thing's huge! C'mon in guys!" Kenta also took off his shirt and hid glasses and jumped in after Kazu. Juri and Ruki went into the bathroom to change while Takato and the others also took off their shirts and jumped into the pool. You may be wondering why they didn't change. It's because the boys are already wearing their swimming trunks and just had to take off their shirts.

In the bathroom, Juri brought up a conversation with Ruki, who was inside the shower room thingy. 

  
"Hey Ruki, You know Ryo is _really_ worried about you. All of us had a conversation one time on the net and he hardly spoke. Jen said if it was you and he said yeah. He seemed really depressed even. Something about his past experience like yours came up…" Ruki was shocked to hear this. Ryo was so happy-go-lucky and was always cheerful. Depressed? That seemed more like a Juri kind of thing. She didn't respond to Juri's statement and just wondered if it was her fault. At last, she they finished changing into their one-piece bathing suits. Hers was blue and Juri's yellow.

The pair went outside to the pool to see the boys playing around. Takato was standing at the diving board. "BOMBS AWAY!" and he jumped into the pool rolled up like a ball. Juri ran over and stepped onto the stairs leading down the pool. She squealed with excitement and coldness. Ruki just dove in. She swam to the shallow side and met up with the others. Ryo greeted her with a smile and she smiled back, remembering Juri's explanation. Then Kazu challenged Kenta to a race. The two dashed off, splashing water on their faces and leaving Ruki screaming behind them. The rest watched as Kazu won the race quite easily. Kenta couldn't see well without his glasses…

They swam back to the others, Kenta climbed up out of the pool and took the shorter way. Then out of the blue, Ryo suggested they play a game of wrestling. Not the usual wrestling, the _other _wrestling. The one where one person has to stay on the other's shoulders (that's one team) and the one on top has to wrestle with the other team. The one who falls first loses. Ryo then turned to Ruki. "Partners?" "Sure…" She climbed on his shoulders as Juri on Takato's. Then Ryo and Takato went towards each other, gripping Ruki and Juri's legs as so they won't fall. 'This will be easy' 

Ruki grabbed Juri's hands and wrestled her. Takato was completely under the water now, Ruki's blows were too strong. Juri was trying her best to push Ruki down but her hands were weak and Ryo's grip too strong. At long last, Ruki managed to drive them deeper, causing Takato to suffocate and loosen his grip, making Juri swim back to the shallow side. The four were bursting with laughter when they emerged and Ruki jumped out of Ryo's shoulders, still laughing hysterically and Ryo laughing like a maniac. They challenged Jen. 

"Hey I have no partner!"

"There's Shouchion…"

"AHA! You cheaters! MANDARAYA KAYO!" (Your all cheaters!)

"Ooh Jen what language is that?"

"Uhh…Filipino?"

"Cool you know so much languages! Now lets fight!"

"WHO'S MY PARTNER?"

"SHOUCHION!"

"Fine I'll take Shouchion…" He brought up Shouchion on his shoulders and prepared for the worst. Ruki went easy on her but, surprisingly, Shouchion managed to push her. Too bad Ryo's grip was too strong then Shouchion could have won but Ruki quickly back up and pushed Shouchion out. They lost and victory was won again. Both laughed hysterically once more as Jen caught Shouchion. They decided to stop playing as the two showed to be unbeatable and resumed back to swimming around. 

Ruki went out the water, wrapped a towel around herself and sat on a sunbathing chair, not lying down but sitting up, looking over at friends and recalling happy memories and endless adventures they had had together. She recalled the time when she isolated herself from others and when she was cold-hearted. Her friends had helped her out of that. She breathed deeply as those horrible memories returned, bringing depression to herself. She sensed a presence beside her. She looked sideways and saw Ryo, concern once again present in his eyes. 

"Ruki…are you okay?" She looked him straight in the eye. Neither broke the gaze, each having their own thoughts.

"Ryo, thank you…for being concerned and…and always looking out for me, even if I treat you horribly…Juri told me…"

"Ruki its all fine with me. No harm done! But answer my question, are you okay?"

"Well…I'm not sure. Sometimes I am, but sometimes…"

"Bad thoughts invade your mind, mostly at night?" She nodded.

"Ryo, tell me about your experience. I want to know. Please, Ryo" Ryo looked down, breaking the gaze as he strangled some tears.

"When I was little, around 4, my mom got this disease. It wasn't rare and it can be healed but there was no medicine at that time. My father told me that the doctors suggested an operation abroad, in the United States. We didn't have the money then so we had to loan but we only had enough for my mom to go…alone. The prescribed doctors had gone with her also, they were determined to cure her so they worked for free. Everything seemed wonderful…" His voice trailed off. Ruki saw a tear slide down his cheek but quickly he wiped it away. 

"But the plane my mom was on crashed before reaching America. She died instantly along with the other doctors. Dad felt horrible and vowed to protect me no matter what. He was in a deep state of depression as an aftermath. He got fired from his job and we had no money to pay for the loan. I was young then so I couldn't understand anything. But now I do…I never saw my mom again, her body was never found. She had been the only person who really understood me, who would always tuck me in, comfort me when I cry and who was always there. Rumor has it that her body was buried under the plane. I can't stand the thought of it…Now my dad took her job, but I'm too old for those tucking-in stuff now. I learned to be tough and to watch out for myself. I broke my dad's heart by going to the Digiworld by myself. But now everything's fine…"

Ruki was shocked at his story. It seemed worse than hers. But Ryo was fine, wasn't he? They both went over to the side of the pool and dipped only their feet in. The stared at the moving water as the others played around. Then without warning, Ruki splashed some water on Ryo with her hand and pushed him over to the pool around 10 feet deep. She laughed hysterically then saw his hand emerge, grab her foot and pull her under the water. She swallowed some water and they wrestled, one trying to pull the other deeper and getting to the top first. 

Turned out they got up at the same time, both laughing uncontrollably and breathing deeply. They then went to join the others to lay the all-too famous game of toss and find the coin, racing, wrestling, doing stunts, jumping and all those other pool games. Then the time came when they had to leave and go back home. Ruki went first to the bathroom to wash. She locked the door, took off her bathing suit and looked at the mirror. The sight made her eyes huge. She had gone darker and you could see the bathing suit mark around her body, like a design, really. Her shoulders and her face were sunburned and red and they were hurting quite terribly. All this she ignored, at least she had a fun time with her friends, noh?

After showering and changing, she met with the others at the doorway to go home. Kazu and Kenta's faces were red with sunburn and their eyes were, too. Everyone had gone darker and not one was free from the evil wrath of sunburn. Only Takato though didn't have even slightly red eyes. He had goggles, of course. They were also cursing their sunburns and aching shoulders and backs until Juri told them that they had fun and it was worth it all. All thanked Yamaki as they went back to Shinjuku Park. 

There they retold of what they did that day in the pool and Kazu bragged about his fast speed, which was, of course, followed by an insult from Ruki. Jen suggested they go back sometime and all agreed. They went their separate ways. Juri was going home with Takato and was going to be fetched there. Jen and Shouchion were walking home. Kazu and Kenta were, too but were going separate ways. That left Ryo and Ruki. Their houses were near and went almost along the same street, making them walk home together. Nothing happened on the way except for their continuous insulting and punching. Nothing more was mentioned about Ryo's dead mom, Ruki's divorced parents, their lost partners and Ruki's dead grandma. 

Ruki reached home a little while later and waved Ryo goodbye as he went along his own separate way. She felt peace and happiness as she opened the door. Rumiko was nowhere to be found. Most probably she was in her room so Ruki checked there. She thought that maybe she can ask her if they could give Ryo's family some money for the loan. Sure enough, her mom was there but seemed to be in a terrible state. Her eyes were downcast and she was holding a bunch of papers in her hands. She looked over at her newly-arrived daughter and tried to smile but failed.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Ruki there's something I need to tell you. You see, my work just called and they said I need to go to another country, China or America maybe and work there. They are moving some employees there, you see. I need to go or else I'll be fired and our status and comfort will be gone. I wanted to bring you but I can't. Your passport has expired and so has your visa. I'm sorry, Ruki but I have to go…I can't let your future be lost."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it! Sorry it came too long. I was quite busy. I know its summer vacation but…well never mind. This story is just getting worse and worse for Ruki isn't it? Tell me what you think and maybe suggests some more Ryuki moments or stuff. I can be too sappy or too emotional or too…careless. Tell me what you think.

REVIEW!


	6. One Horse Single Spear

Hey people who read my stories! Here is chapter 6 finally. I might update more on June/July since my summer is from April to July (I moved school) and normally it is only April-May^^. No one ever reviews unless I post up a new chapter so more people can review. I'm on vacation (of course) so I don't always have time to type. I got a scanner! Wow that was useless…I'm talking to my friend in the phone so I might not be so serious. So well here's the 6th chapter. 

Oh yeah and I do know my Ryo history and the reason why I make events happen so fast is because I get tired of typing and I want to finish it at once. I'll make it more emotional in this chapter. And about my Ryo history, well, this _is _fan_fiction_ after all…Also if Ruki is too soft its not my fault. The makers of Tamers meant her to be like that. Not_ TOO_ soft or too emotional. Just softer than usual with the help of Calumon and the others…(trust me, I've seen the official website). I tried to make it quite realistic on how would someone react about losing someone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. 

What are Friends For? : Chapter 6: One horse Single Spear

"Ruki there's something I need to tell you. You see, my work just called and they said I need to go to another country, China or America maybe and work there. They are moving some employees there, you see. I need to go or else I'll be fired and our status and comfort will be gone. I wanted to bring you but I can't. Your passport has expired and so has your visa. I'm sorry, Ruki but I have to go…I can't let your future be lost." 

~~~~~(Here is a revised edition of that moment)~~~~~

Ruki reached home a little while later and waved Ryo goodbye as he went along his own separate way. She felt peace and happiness as she opened the door. Rumiko was nowhere to be found. Most probably she was in her room so Ruki checked there. She thought that maybe she can ask her if they could give Ryo's family some money for the loan. Sure enough, her mom was there but seemed to be in a terrible state. Her eyes were downcast and she was holding a bunch of papers in her hands. She looked over at her newly-arrived daughter and tried to smile.

"Hey honey. How was it? Are you okay now?"

"Yup. It was great mom. Mr. Yamaki's pool is huge!" She sat down beside her mom who was fumbling over some papers.

"That's great honey…"

"Mom can I ask you something?" Ruki interrupted Rumiko's sentence. "Can we give Ryo a loan? You see they need it to pay a debt…" She told her all about Ryo's financial need. Rumiko listened fervently at her daughter's every word and when finished brushed way a stray hair from Ruki's face.

"Of course we'll give Ryo a loan. He has helped a lot…" A smile spread across Ruki's face. Rumiko kept fumbling with the papers. The girl's eyes fell on these papers and a question arose.

"What are those for, mom? Bills?" 

"Ruki dear, I know you have been experiencing a lot of pain since you were young…" The smile was erased from Ruki's face and her look became a look of terror and fear.

"But…you see here, these papers," She opened the papers "are from the airport. My work requires me to go abroad, to China or America, and work there. If not I will be fired. I was supposed to bring you with me but…your passport and visa has expired. I have to leave soon and renewing both your passport and visa will take a while…"

Ruki was filled with anger, rage, loneliness, sadness, pain and loss. She was loosing every person, and Digimon, whom she was close with. What had she done to deserve this kind of life?

She felt her mom's embrace and she returned the embrace. She didn't notice it but se was crying. She was crying to much. She had opened up to much. But it was okay to cry. Everybody cried. We don't need to hide everything…

The next few moments seemed like eternity. Her mom let go and both went into her room to pack. Ruki watched as one by one her mother's belongings went into the suitcase. Both were quiet and didn't say a word. Rumiko would be leaving in a few days. Who would watch over Ruki? That was both their problem. With Seiko and Renamon gone, no one was there anymore. No one…

That night as Ruki stared up at the ceiling, thinking about her disastrous life, Rumiko entered.

"Would you like to sleep beside me tonight, dear?"

Ruki wanted to but didn't want too. She felt too old for that. But then why should she isolate herself from doing things she wants just because she felt too old? Besides, she wouldn't see her mom for what? Weeks? Months? YEARS? So she stood up and followed her mom into her room and slept in the futon which used to be her father's. Rumiko was continuously stroking her hair and making her warm. She felt something wet drop on her cheek which was obviously a tear from a mother's tender eyes.

The next day Ruki awoke to see her mom already gone. Not abroad of course but gone to the kitchen to cook. Once again she took a bath and changed to her school uniform. The sight in the kitchen struck her with extreme familiarity. Her mother was cooking bacon and eggs, just like Seiko the day she had died. 

"How's your sleep dear?"

"Fine…"

"Off to school?"

"Yup. Bye mom. Love you." She kissed her mom and made her way out the door, into the streets towards her school.

As she was walking Ryo came by.

"Hey Ruki!" She stopped dead. This was all too familiar. Deijavou…All this had happened before. She turned to Ryo.

"Ryo, please, don't say anything…" She turned her back and walked to her school.

"Something wrong Ruki?"

"…"

"You know you can always tell me" He kept up with her pace.

"It's horrible Ryo. Don't ask…"

"You can trust me…"

"I know that…"

Silence remained for a while. Ruki's mind was arguing. 'Tell him' 'No. Don't.' 'Tell him. He'll understand…He doesn't have a mom, you know' 'Don't. He might make matters worse' 'Just tell him. It won't hurt to share you feelings you know' 'I'm telling you don't. You will give in, grow weaker' 'Just tell him what's wrong. You won't be giving in then. Its not like you're telling him your feelings you know' that did it.

"Ryo, my mom's…leaving me. She has to go abroad…for work…" She looked away. Ryo looked at her with concern, not saying anything; he knew how it felt and how hard it was for her to tell him that.

"Want me to meet you after school?" She nodded, wanting the attention. For whenever she was alone in this kind of state, strange things happen…things she don't like. Nothing more was said as she entered school, once again not paying attention. Her thoughts drifted to different memories. Dad, Renamon, Grandma, Mom…the only people she had really learned to love were now all gone…Who does she have left? Her friends…but then again, they can't always be there. She sighed.

~School Ends~

Once again she met Ryo at the fork and both walked home together, Ruki going home first. She dreaded reaching home, feeling that something awful might happen. They reached the gate. Ryo noticed that she wasn't touching the door. She was too petrified. He stayed there, having the same feeling that something bad was going to happen. Soon enough the door opened and Rumiko emerged. She herded Ruki in and thanked Ryo for being there. He bowed back and didn't leave until the two were in the house. Sighing, he walked off.

"Ruki, would you like to do something together?"

"Like what mom?" They hadn't in a long time. "If it's about modeling never mind…"

"No its not. What would _you _want to do?" Ruki was surprised. It was the first time she had been asked what_ she_ wanted to do. 

"Let's give Ryo the loan…" Rumiko agreed. She had already prepared the envelope where the money was in. Mother and daughter walked towards the Akiyama residence. Ryo had just recently arrived. They knocked on the door and Mr. Akiyama answered. Rumiko offered him the envelope with a smile. Mr. Akiyama could hardly believe his eyes. When asked how they knew, Ryo emerged. He confessed to his father that he had told Ruki of his problems. Mr. Akiyama got enraged. To him it looked as if Ryo had been begging for money from the Makinos. 

"No. he didn't ask for anything. I wanted to give it to him" Ruki interrupted. 

"Yes and it is the least we can do for all that your son has been doing to help out" Rumiko joined in. Ruki nodded at this. She ignored Ryo's eyes. At long last Mr. Akiyama accepted the money. Ryo quietly escaped his father's wrath with a nod of thanks to Ruki and scurried away.

Mother and daughter walked home once again, enjoying the other's company. They went to different shops and just had fun together. For the next few days Ruki forgot about the incident and was just a normal little girl spending time with her mother. They did different things. Rumiko brought her to different places and Ruki confessed to her her problems and how she felt about life. Although it was quiet, Rumiko sensed that her daughter had special feelings for Ryo. The two enjoyed this time together. 

One time they had watched the sunset together. The sun reminded her of her dad. They had done this before. But now she enjoyed it with her mom. The next day was a day of terror. Better enjoy today now…Mother and daughter stared at the beauty of the sunset. The fragrance of Sakura blossoms scented the air as the orange of the setting sun enveloped them both, brining them to another world, a more beautiful world.

The next day soon came. Ruki sat up at her dad's futon. Her mother was already dressed. She quickly dressed herself and followed her mother out the door and into the taxi that had been hired to take them to the airport. Mr. Akiyama and Ryo would also be there to help out with the luggage along with Takato, Jenrya and Juri. They met Rumiko and Ruki there and Mr. Akiyama helped carry her luggage. Juri was trotting alongside Ruki, playing with her sock puppet. Takato and Jen were just there conversing with Ryo about something.

Ruki was between Juri and her mom in the seat and Juri was telling her that everything would be okay, she and the others would still be there…Soon enough Rumiko's flight arrived to take her to China. Maybe soon she could also be taken to America. Mr. Akiyama brought all her luggage to the luggage center as Rumiko embraced her daughter for the last time. 

"Bye mom…Love you…"

"Bye dear. I'm so sorry…" She kissed her daughter's forehead and slowly entered the gate. Ruki just stood there, staring. The event seemed vaguely familiar also. The door closed and she watched the plane slowly taxing then, after a while, take off to the sky. Another tear dropped from her cheek. Juri felt her pain and put her arm on her friend's shoulder. Takato tried to comfort her. Jen and Ryo kept quiet. Mr. Akiyama led them to the car to take them home. 

In the car Jen, who was Chinese and knew quite some verses, whispered to Ryo, who was overly concerned; 

"_Pi Ma Dan Quiang_ (One Horse Single Spear). Meaning Ruki is in a single-handed combat against life."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the 6th chapter! Tell me how you like it! Also, I got One Horse Single Spear from a chapter in the book 'Falling Leaves'. Tell me what you think. 

REVIEW! 


	7. Exposing the Truth of Oneself

Hey Kari-123 I'm not postponing any story for June/July. Just maybe more updates then. Oh yeah and EverShadow, You're right. 30 reviews wasn't so bad. This is probably near the end but probably, if people will like this story, I'll make a sequel which _will _contain more tragedy (perhaps more romance but then not those sappy kind of romances. Does caring qualify for romance?) and it will be more Ryuki-ish than this. This fic concentrates more on Ruki's life, actually even though it was meant to be Ryuki which it is…Am I confusing you? I hope so =P.  

Also, EverShadow, I skip a lot of moods since there really isn't any happy moods in this fic much.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Kari-123** who is constantly reviewing and that really helps thanks (Hey 2nd chapter dedicated to her)

**Amethyst-Blizzard** who's reviews are so nice that they really encourage me to write some more

**Cyrox** who helped me from the start

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

What are Friends for? : Chapter 7: Exposing the truth of oneself

"_Pi Ma Dan Quiang_ (One Horse Single Spear). Meaning Ruki is in a single-handed combat against life."

Jen's words echoed in Ryo's ear. He couldn't allow that. Ruki has already been left by so many people. She had been afraid of giving-in. They had all wanted her to give-in and be open. Once she did that, they left her. No, he couldn't allow that. He couldn't allow Ruki to journey on through life's greatest endeavors on her own. That was unfair.

"No" To the surprise of Jen, Ryo said that out loud.

"Ryo?"

"No"

"What do you mean?"

Just then the door opened and Ruki stepped out. Ryo didn't notice that they were already in front of Ruki's gate. She opened the gate. It creaked like a long-forgotten door, sharing the house's emptiness to everyone. It closed shut, enveloping Ruki with it's silence and loneliness. The girl stepped inside, sliding the door and was struck by the familiar sense of emptiness, terror and being forgotten. She stared around her and locked her eyes at the door, expecting her mom to come out at any moment now. It remained shut. With her eyes downcast she walked to her room, footsteps echoing through the empty hallways and ringing in her ears. Alone…

Back to Ryo and the others

"Ryo, again, what do you mean?" Jen was repeating his previous question.

"I can't let Ruki go on her own. I can't allow her to go on single-handedly through life like this. Things have gone bad for her…"

"We all know that Ryo. It's just that…what _can _we do?" Takato asked him. Jen nodded his head at Takato's question.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something all right!"

Next Day, Ruki's house

Ruki woke up earlier than usual, expecting her mom to be cooking downstairs. She then remembered that she was gone for…Heaven knows how long? This thought brought a piercing pain through her heart. But she had to go on. That was what Renamon, Seiko and Rumiko would want, right?

She took her bag and some money then ran outside. Maybe if she was early she could buy a snack for breakfast or maybe she could drop by the Matsuda's bakery. But then Takato's bakery was far and she could be late for school. She shoved off that idea and made her way to school, skipping breakfast. The thought of eating freshly baked, hot, warm baking bread made her throat dry and her mouth water (inwardly).

To her surprise she smelt the smell of the bread she had been longing for right beside her. She thought she must be dreaming. 'Am I really that hungry to even smell what I'm thinking of?' Then she heard a voice.

"Would you like some, Ruki?"

She turned. She hadn't noticed the boy walking beside her. It was Ryo, of course, making his usual trip to school. But why so early?

"Oh, uhm, sorry I didn't see you there" She took the bread handed to her and looked away. "Thanks"

"Your welcome" He walked alongside her for a while more. For some reason both were walking awfully slow. Perhaps it was because it was too early to got o school. The sun was barely even out yet. Normally they should still be asleep by now.

"Ryo why are you so early today?" Ryo was taken aback for awhile for her question popped out of nowhere.

"Well I considered that you would be waking up early today and decided to, well, go with you also. I also thought that maybe you wouldn't eat breakfast so I brought some of my breakfast too" Ruki was stunned. How would Ryo know? Was he psycho or something?

"How would _you _know?"

"Because I've experienced it"

"If you have then you must know that don't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I don't want to be the pitiful person in the group. I don't want anyone to look down at me! I've let my guard down too much! I gave in too much and this, _this _is what I get?!"  Her voice was already raising with every word and, although she had tried to prevent throwing her anger over Ryo, she failed.

Ryo just nodded his head. He had noticed that she had been giving away and telling him bits and pieces of her feelings, which was unusual as Ruki would rather close up to people.

"I know that you don't want people to feel sorry for you or pity you. I know how it feels. You want to be isolated from people and hide your feelings from them. You want to close up. I know. I used to be like that after my mother died. I didn't want any sorry glances or pitiful attention.    

But I do know that I also wanted someone, at most one person to understand. I didn't want more than one. Just someone I could trust and tell my feelings to. I feel that probably you feel that way. As closed up as you are, no matter how isolated you are from people, there is still one small part of you that wants to be understood"

Ruki was silent and looked down. Her bread was finished so she held nothing. Ryo's words hit something in her. They didn't make her feel warm or comforted like he usually did but made her feel uncomfortable and cold. It wasn't that she was mad at Ryo for telling her those things but because it was the truth. He had exposed the truth of herself, the truth of life, to her very face. Unlike others he wasn't scared of her temper fit or of her attitude. All that he had said she had tried to prevent and with his last sentence she felt that she needed that more than ever but she didn't want it.

She considered to gaze at the ground as they slowly moved along. Ryo noticed this and figured he was right. She was just…different. Ruki wasn't like Juri who could open up to a friend and allow someone to comfort her. Nor was she like Takato who was straight-forward and got to the point. She wasn't like Jen who was quiet but exposed his feelings to his close friends. No, Ruki was different.

They got to the fork and went their separate ways. Slowly Ruki thought about what Ryo had just said. It was true. Too true. Too true for her to handle. This was just too hard. Too…difficult. Pressure was being pushed upon her, making her load even heavier. Too much. This was all too much.

Later that afternoon Ryo walked home with Ruki again. Of course both were silent as of this morning. Ryo walking home with her wasn't odd. He did this all the time. It was the silence that was odd and made her feel empty inside. Normally Ryo would play some joke or prank against her or they would throw insults at one another. This time was different. Both were buried deep in one's thoughts.

To Ruki's surprise Ryo stayed once reaching her home, her empty home, that is.

"Shouldn't you be going now, Ryo?" She got ready to bang the door at his face.

"No. I figured I would stay for a while longer. Your house is so empty and my dad wouldn't mind anyway"

"What if I don't want you to stay?"

He thought. "Hey it _is _a free world you know"

She sighed and let the boy in. The two sat cross-legged at the bridge overlooking the lake. They stared at the rippling water. The soft sound it was making was so soothing and comfortable. The wind was blowing and the sound of trees waving their branches up high to praise the Almighty One was heard. Singing birds could be heard everywhere. They admired the beauty of nature.

Birds are singing, dancing in the wind (Humuhuni and ibon, sumasayaw sa hangin) 

And are always happy (At lagging masaya)

Why is it that human, who can think and have minds (Bakit kaya ang tao, may isip at talino)

Is still sad? (Nalulungkot pa siya)

Ruki shook her head and looked at Ryo, who looked back. Their eyes were locked together. Not in a warm way but in a demanding way.

"Ryo, why do you understand?"

"Because I have experienced it"

"But why? Why is it like this? What is the truth? I don't understand it, Ryo, I don't…" At this she looked down. She couldn't understand anything. Ryo felt her determination to understand and her confused state.  

"Ruki the truth is, life isn't always fair. There are pits and traps that you fall into. But all this are necessary to fulfill your purpose of life. All this are necessary and all this have something to do in your future. You must accept that. Everyone must accept that. You can't expect something in return for doing something. Opening up and giving-in was a sacrifice you've made. The results, as you say, aren't very nice but that may not be the real result. The real thing is something more beautiful and something that you enjoy and that your happy. No life is perfect and not all that you want can be done. No matter how much you don't want it, sometimes you just have to open up. I had too. It is hard to open up, I know that, especially your deepest feelings but sometimes you can't contain yourself and the result is you end up telling them to the wrong person. You will fall into another pit then…"

"But how do I find the right person to tell it to, Ryo?"

"What do you think friends are for? Friends are people you can trust and who are always there watching your back. You just have to make the right choice. It all lies in our hands"  

She looked down at her hands then looked back at him. "But what if I make the wrong decision, what if I make the wrong choice?"

"That's another reason for friends. They'll be there to help you and to understand you, especially with the absence of your family. My advice for you is you should not say your feelings all at once, just in case you're not sure it's the right person"

"What is the result of that, then?"

"Happiness, comfort, contentment…all that you have been yearning for. You can still keep your isolated self and your attitude but at least now there's someone who can help you through and someone you can trust. Maybe then you wouldn't feel as bad as you used to since now there's someone whom you can trust"

"Who helped _you _through Ryo?"

"Well I'm not so sure with that. It was hard to find the right person and I really didn't find anyone. My dad helped me but I just didn't feel as comfortable around him. Cyberdramon was another one but he really didn't mind much. In my days in the Digital World I thought about that and figured all that. Most of my feelings have been revealed to my dad but he just doesn't understand so much. I read some books and that's when I really knew…I don't want you to fail the same way I did, Ruki, so I'm telling you all this now"

She looked down and so did he. It was getting late. Ruki thought about all that he had said and all that she remembered until Ryo interrupted her thoughts.

"It's almost dinnertime, want to come over to eat?" he smiled his trademark smile as he stood up.

She figured she wouldn't have anything to eat anyways so accepted the offer.

"Sure. I'm starved. Thanks" She smiled her million-dollar smile, stood up and went with him to his house.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yay I finished the 7th chapter! The others will appear at the next chapter. That song in tagalog is not mine. I forgot the bad that sang it except I know that they're kids. That part was only the first verse. It's a very nice song. Tell me what you think and should I change the title and summary of this story? Thanks!

REVIEW!!!!


	8. Survivng One's weakness

**IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ STORIES WITH CHRISTIANITY IN IT I SUGGEST THAT YOU LEAVE _NOW_, PRONTO. **

Finally updated eh? I don't get to update much for I have to update my website…a LOT. And all those CSS and HTML are killing me.

This story was also really just to express my feelings. All that Ryo said was true to me. I burdened all my pains to Ruki's heart and all my words I placed in Ryo's mouth. Also, I have meant this story to have Christianity in it and never knew how to introduce it but after reading an article, now I know. **I accept flames. I will just NOT accept flames concerning my putting Christianity in this fic. All those flames will be ignored.**

To **Blast-Hornet**: Sige. Send ko sayo yung script ng last episode sa atin kung meron akong time. Lapit na. Di ko narecord lahat. Hanggang sa part na sinabi ni Guilmon "I look forward to that Takato" lang ang na-record ko. Halos lahat naman na yon eh. Record ko rin yung nag-appear si Sakuyamon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

What are Friends for? : Chapter 8: Surviving one's weakness

She looked down and so did he. It was getting late. Ruki thought about all that he had said and all that she remembered until Ryo interrupted her thoughts.

"It's almost dinnertime, want to come over to eat?" he smiled his trademark smile as he stood up.

She figured she wouldn't have anything to eat anyways so accepted the offer.

"Sure. I'm starved. Thanks" She smiled her million-dollar smile, stood up and went with him to his house.

Akiyama Residence

Mr. Akiyama greeted the two with a smile and motioned them in. He understood why his son had brought this unexpected guest along. They entered the dining room and he offered Ruki a seat as Ryo knelt on the floor beside her. Ruki looked around. It wasn't a very big or a glorious place to dine as in the Makino's but it was humble and homey. Mr. Akiyama nodded and returned to the kitchen to finish up, leaving the two alone.

As the door closed behind him, the two remained silent; Ruki thinking about what had just entered her ears and Ryo about his own personal life.

Why did Ryo have to care? How can Ryo see through her too much? Were her feelings slowly being revealed and peeled off her inner thoughts? How hard would it be to find the one true person who understands? Will she fail like Ryo did or will she succeed as Ryo said?

She pondered over all these questions as they swirled around and around her head making her more confused and nervous by the second.

Ryo, too, had something on his mind that was bothering him. How would Ruki react to his words? Did he help or just make more burden on her already devastating life? He didn't want her to feel any more pain as she was having now. If she did, he swore never to let her venture alone and he will help her. He will help her survive.

The door opened and in came Mr. Akiyama, holding a platter with some Japanese food in it. It wasn't as splendid as the Makino's but proved to be a delightful meal and all enjoyed it.

As Mr. Akiyama placed the platter down, he glanced at the two who had been quiet ever since he had left. He guessed they had had a talk previously. He sighed inwardly and knelt in front of his son. They bowed before filling their plates with the delicious meal and later vanishing it into their stomachs.

All ate quietly as one must not talk much during meals in Japan. Nearby she sensed the Akiyama's concern and pity for her. She didn't want to be pitied upon but couldn't bear say that, as Ryo understood and, after all the help they had offered, she couldn't just say that. She couldn't keep her mind steady and her heart was falling apart. How come it had to be like this? How come she, a violent, short-tempered, strong, bold and daring person could arrive at this state? She shook her head slightly as not to be noticed and laid down her chopsticks. Her food was finished and she intended to go home.

She was about to pick up her plate and bring them to the kitchen but was stopped by Mr. Akiyama.

"I'll take that" He said and, taking her plate along with Ryo's and his, went to the kitchen to wash them. She looked longingly at the door and Ryo took the hint.

"C'mon. Let's get you home" She wanted to deny and walk home herself. 'I could take care of myself you know' She simply nodded and followed him outside. Again, her conscience had taken over her.

The sky had already darkened and the stars shone out like a ruby in the dirt. Ryo looked up and saw a star brighter than the others. Pointing up, he exclaimed "Hey Ruki look it's Venus!" She looked up at the direction of his finger and raised an eyebrow. "Venus? Don't you mean Polaris?" Her voice was meek as she was surprised by Ryo's sudden change of subject.

"No. This one's not twinkling meaning it's not a star. Also, Venus _is _the north star. Learned that in Science" He smiled matter-of-factly. This raised Ruki's mood a little and she responded as if nothing ever happened.

"Whatever Mr. I-Know-Everything"

The boy sensed her mood rising and quickly shot back a teasing reply. "I never said I knew everything ya know…"

Knowing where this was leading to, Ruki quickly replied, the sarcastic touch now returning to her voice. "Now really? That may be true but at least now you've finally started studying your lessons"

"Ouch that really hurt Ruki. You know I _am _valedictorian in class…" Ruki rolled her eyes "Okay maybe not. But hey, I got _all _line of 9's you know…okay maybe except for math…and history…but other than that I got straight nines!" He grinned.

"Oh puh-lease. I got _all _line of nines…"

Seeing what she was about to say, Roy interrupted with importance in his voice. "Thanks to me. Without my professional and, not-to-mention FREE tutoring, you never would have perfected that Math test"

Ruki thought for a moment before retorting back an answer. "Okay so maybe you did help me…but that's out of the question. We were talking about stars and now you're turning it into school! You love school don't you?" She smirked.

He faked a shocked expression. "What?! Oh Ruki I am so taken aback by that comment" He bowed his head down, only to be whacked by Ruki. She pushed his head teasingly causing him to fall off-balance a little. She sneered at him and continued walking. He caught up and tapped her far shoulder. The girl turned her head abruptly around to see who had tapped her. She saw nothing. Casting a death glare at Ryo she continued to walk. He looked at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes and stared straight ahead. Once again he tapped her. Again she looked around for the culprit but revealed nothing. She felt no fear. Again she continued to walk. Later Ryo tapped her shoulder yet again. Ruki had been ready and slapped his hand hard as he withdrew it, whimpering at her action. Snickering, she said;

"That's what you get for messing with me" He cowered under her but then released a laugh. Not wanting to delay their walk any longer she snorted and ignored him. "Hey Ruki let's play the how-well-you-know-Kazu test k? Let's see if you could beat me at this game. Hehehe…"

She crossed her arms and raised her nose a little. "I could beat you at any game, any time. Bring it on" Her face turned serious.

"Okay. Question 1. Who is Kazu's number one idol? Ten seconds. 1…"

"You"

"Correct! Okay number 2. Kazu is who's number one fan?"

She rolled her eyes. "You"

"Correct! Who is Kazu's personal sidekick?"

"Kenta"

"Correct! Okay number 4, what is Kazu's favorite food?"

"Uhm…"

"1"

"Err…"

"2"

"Sashimi?"

"Incorrect! The correct answer is; anything. No matter how thin he is…you don't know what that guy eats…You lose"

"What? I answered almost everything correct!" Ruki complained and glared at him.

"Wrong. There were twenty questions all in all and if you get one wrong, the rest after that is wrong so…I win! And you said you can beat me at any game…"

She growled and breathed heavily, ignoring him. Ryo got worried. 'Uh-oh…have I crossed the line?' "Ruki are you okay?" No answer. They walked a little bit more, Ryo nervously sweating inside. 'If I made her condition worse, I swear I won't forgive myself. If she never forgives me I swear I'll be her personal servant. If…'

His thought were interrupted by a sudden stop at their pace. They had arrived at Ruki's house. "Ruki are you mad?" No response yet again. She just opened the gate and stood. Turning around she grinned at him. "Gotcha" she said and smiled. "Told you I'll beat you" Then she closed the door, leaving Ryo bewildered outside.

That night Ruki was alone in her mansion. Crawling into bed she couldn't sleep as the thoughts of life entered her mind and her sadness slowly revealing itself once more. Once again she wondered about Ryo's words to her.

'Are all those true? Why does it have to be like this? Will I overcome this sadness or will sadness overcome me and eventually turn me into a possessed Juri, only I could never be saved by mere fighting? I am strong. I can't let this, this _sadness_ easily take over my life so easily. No. I can't. But who _is_ that person I was meant to reveal my feelings over? I need help. But who can I turn to?'

She sighed and closed her eyes. Memories invaded her mind as she went through her adventure through life again.

Next morning she woke up with a start. There were no classes today. She could do whatever she wanted. She quickly took a shower and changed to her usual outfit. As if on cue the phone rang and Takato's voice could be heard from the other end.

"Hey Ruki watcha doin' today?" And before she could give an answer, "Meet us at the park pronto! Jen said he wanted to tell us something important"

"Now?"

"Yep. Jen, Ryo, Juri, Kazu and Kenta are coming too. I'm bringing some bread so no one needs to eat breakfast"

Silence

"So can you come? C'mon Ruki it's important. Well, Jen said it's important and he says important stuff so it's important!"

"Sure I'll come…"

"Thanks Ruki! See ya!" He slammed the phone down and rushed outside. Ruki sighed and headed out the door only to be met by Ryo once more. A grin was plastered against his face.

"Jen said he needed to tell us something important. We better go PRONTO!" He pushed her playfully to the front and they made their way to Shinjuku park.  

There they were met by the others who welcomed them with warm smiles. Jen hadn't arrived yet. Juri trotted over to Ruki and brought her sock puppet to her face. "Arf arf Ruki are you hungry?" Shocked at her friend's sudden reaction she nodded. Juri quickly went over to Takato, grabbed some bread and brought them over to Ruki, who ate them quietly. She then trotted over to Ryo, who was looking up at the sky, and did the same thing, causing him to jump a little. He scratched his head and nodded, getting some bread as a reward.

At last Jen arrived along with Shuichon.

"Sorry I took so long guys…"

"Okay okay now what do you have to tell us?" Kazu seemed impatient at his friend.

Jen glared at him making him cringe. Jen hardly ever glared. "Guys look at this" Carefully he touched his forehead, then his chest, then his left shoulder and right and brought his hands together at the center of his torso. Something about this movement struck Ruki and fear crept through her. Jen eyed her and nodded.

"This is the sign of the cross…"

"Dude that's for Christians…" Kazu had well recovered from his terrified state.

"Exactly"

"But Jen aren't you Buddhist? I mean, we're Japanese…" Takato started but was never able to finish.

"I'm not. Maybe you guys are but remember, I'm not pure Japanese. I'm part Chinese and part Japanese"

"Aren't Chinese Buddhists too?"

"Yes they are. But if you don't know many Chinese have converted to Christianity. My grandmother in China had too and has influenced my family and me. It may sound weird at first but the experience is amazing guys. I can't describe the feeling…" Shuichon nodded beside her brother. A small bracelet with a crucifix could be seen hanging limply at her wrist.

As Jen's words entered her ears, Ruki felt something inside her. Suddenly she burst out her question;

"Tell me more about it Jen. I need to know"

-------------------------------------------------------

For those who do not read author's notes at the beginning; ** DO**** NOT FLAME ME ABOUT MY PUTTING CHRISTIANITY INTO THIS FIC. THIS FIC WAS MEANT TO HAVE CHRISTIANITY IN IT FROM THE START. **Okay I'm done yelling. I now have 3 stories to update so updates may take a while. Oh yeah and please visit my hard-worked website. Please, PLEASE! Also, if any of you know digiexperience.net…it's so sad…Please please PLEASE view my website. It's in my profile. I don't think you are allowed to put up links here…are you? Anyways, as I always say,

REVIEW!


	9. Taking a step forward towards a new life

**ONCE AGAIN IF YOU DO NOT WANT ANYTHING ON CHRISTIANITY GO AWAY. I WILL JUST NOT ACCEPT ANY FLAMES ON  MY CHOICE OF RELIGION OR STORY. IF YOU REACHED THIS CHAPTER THEN THAT MEANS YOU HAVE ACCEPTED THE FACT THAT I AM CHRISTIAN AND WANT TO ADD CHRISTIANITY IN MY STORY. IF NOT THEN DON'T BE A BABY AND COME COMPLAINING TO ME ON HOW I SHOULDN'TVE PUT THAT IN MY STORY AND THROW A TEMPER AND POUT AND FLAME.**

Muahahahaha it's been long since I last updated eh? Well I was too busy with my website, Digimon Remembered. Besides, I ran out of ideas. This is probably the second to the last chapter, more or less. After this story I really have to work on Blasting the Gauge and the Power of Friendship. I don't feel like typing lately and I'm trying to stop my friend from writing any yaoi fics. Oh yeah and I'm sure the sudden switch to Christianity surprised you guys but this fic was supposed to be about Christianity even before I thought of it or even typed it so lame me about that and you'll be sorry.

But don't worry though, this will still have Ryuki!!!!!!!!

**Blast-Hornet: **SORRYTALAGA! Habang tinatayp ko nawalan ng battery yung videocam. Pero promise ko sayo bibigay ko pa rin!!!!!****

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this all the time? I do not own Digimon.

What are Friends for? :  Chapter 9: Taking a step forward towards a new life

  "Yes they are. But if you don't know many Chinese have converted to Christianity. My grandmother in China had too and has influenced my family and me. It may sound weird at first but the experience is amazing guys. I can't describe the feeling…" Shuichon nodded beside her brother. A small bracelet with a crucifix could be seen hanging limply at her wrist.

As Jen's words entered her ears, Ruki felt something inside her. Suddenly she burst out her question;

"Tell me more about it Jen. I need to know"

Everyone turned to look at her, shock and confusion written in their faces. Ruki asking about Christianity? Ruki's family was very Japanese-like and kept those traditions and stuff. Even their mansion was Japanese! That moment had surprised them all and drawn them deeper in interest on what was behind Ruki's strange behavior. Takato looked over at Ryo, knowing he held the key to Ruki's locked life. The boy just looked over at Jen at what he was to say.

Jen just nodded and motioned Ruki to follow him. Ryo, feeling responsible for Ruki followed too and the others, out of sheer interest, walked along behind them. Shuichon trotted along her older brother's side, bracelet dangling loosely at hand. As if in a ceremony all fell quiet. All that could be heard was the rhythmic sound of their feet alternately as their feet hit the ground, like horse's hooves when one is at gallop.

Finally they reached a small structure. It looked like a cottage but had a real roof. There was a big room inside filled with long chairs good enough for the whole group to fit in. Up front there was a table filled with flowers and closely behind it lay another table with a small structure-like thing that looked like a smaller version of the building. A huge statue of a man nailed on a cross, arms outstretched was behind the two tables. Around the building were many large doors always open for visitors. It was the chapel. The table had been the altar, the small structure the place to put the holy Eucharist and the man Jesus himself.

They entered one of the many large doors and Ruki eyed a door leading to another room and wondered what could be behind it. Jen and Shuichon bowed solemnly before the altar before proceeding to one of the chairs. Hesitantly the others followed their movement and went over to sit with Jen.

Ruki sat next to him to make sure she got first-hand information. Ryo sat next followed by Takato, Juri, Kenta and Kazu. A long pew was before them. Brother and sister kneeled down and began to pray. Ruki once again took another good look at the chapel and noticed a statue of a woman in white and sky blue standing near the side. Her bare feet were set against clouds and a rosary was dangling from her folded hands. Her face had a smile so sweet and heavenly that it made you feel guilt inside. She became incredibly interested on who it was and why.

All of a sudden a deep man's voice was heard from behind them. All turned except for the two who were praying. Behind them stood a man dressed in white with a friendly face. He was smiling upon them all. He put a hand on Ruki's shoulder.

"I see the statue of our Blessed Mother has drawn your attention"

Not knowing what he was talking about, Ruki asked if it was the statue she had been looking at. He smiled and nodded. Jen and Shuichon had already finished their prayers and sat down beside the others. All of a sudden Jen stood up and, putting a fist into the center of his other palm and clutching it, bowed deeply. Shuichon just beamed and took the man's hand and touched it to her forehead.

"Good morning, Father Hayame" Jen motioned the others to stand up and bow also. This they did. Father Hayame touched Shuichon's head and blessed her before turning back to Jen.

"I see you have brought some friends along Jenrya. Are they, too, willing to take the difficult path towards a new life?" He looked at them one by one.

Jen looked at his friends. "I don't know father…" The priest nodded his head and looked at all of them once more. "Have you then come to learn more or just to watch Jenrya do his prayers?" At once Ruki replied. "We have come to learn more, Father"

Father Hayame just smiled and looked at the others. Ryo agreed to Ruki. So did Takato, Juri and Kenta. Kazu was not yet sure. Father just looked at him and smiled once more. "Tell me when you are ready" Kazu simply nodded.

He brought the others outside where there was a tree and some chairs under it. It was warm and shady as a soft breeze swept through their faces. Silence had overcome there for the moment as they were new to this and did not know anything. Jen had led Shuichon to the back of the church and had entered the Perpetual Adoration Chapel where they were to pray more solemnly and where they were to come face to face with the Holy Eucharist who was exposed in the room.

Once they were all seated the priest first smiled.

"I am very happy that you have all come to hear God's word. I know that since you are all Japanese this is a very hard thing to do. Japanese are Buddhists or Shinto's. Believing in God is difficult and will require a big sacrifice. It is not like any other religion. There are no particular rules except for the 10 commandments. We are not forced to do anything against our will and it is our own choice whether or not to follow. Jen himself had had a hard time. But nevertheless the reward is great and beyond anything we have ever dreamed off. My children, are you ready to receive Jesus into your hearts?"

"Yes father"

"Good. The first thing that I am going to teach you is Jesus…" Before he could finish his sentence Juri raised her hand and stood up.

"But father, isn't Jesus in the New Testament? What about the old testament? Shouldn't we learn that first?"

Father Hayame just smiled at Juri's knowledge as the others gasped. Juri had some hints of Christianity before as she had been a bookworm and had read various books.

"My child, let us learn about Jesus first. He is most important"

Juri nodded and patiently sat down.

"What your friend has said is correct my children. But we must first study about Jesus. Jesus is the son of God. God loves us so much that he sent his only son to become mortal and free us all from sin. Jesus was humble and didn't bother the complaints and taunts others did to him. They tortured him and teased him but all he knew that mattered was his mission and what his father in Heaven wanted him to do. He doesn't choose the good or righteous or rich ones to be his disciples. Instead he chooses sinners like us. He chose 12 humble fishermen from Galilee to help him spread the word. Jesus was humble and even let his cousin, john the Baptist baptize him even though he was the son of God. Jesus was loyal to his parents his whole life and never sinned. He was tempted by the devil and even did not eat for 40 days but still he survived. When he had been consequenced to death by sheer jealousy of the high priests and high-ranked people, he neither complained or defended himself. He knew that this was the only way to save humankind and this was the path God wanted him to choose. Once he had died on the cross, the blood that he shed freed all of humankind from sin and now we are able to join him in Heaven.

3 days after Jesus' death he rose again and brought good news to his mourning disciples. With this news they spread the word to all the world that was within their reach.

This is but part of the great story. What I have told you cannot even be considered a part. There is more to tell you but you have to be ready and prepared. All I want you to keep in mind is this; The sacrifice may be great and painful but the rewards everlasting…"

All had been already drowned in Father Hayame's words and were listening attentively, hunger to know more of the story filling them. Kenta then asked "Father, what are the rewards we will receive?"

The solemn but friendly face of the priest turned to face him. "We will be rewarded with eternal life in paradise. In paradise the streets are made of gold that is as clear as glass. The huge gates are made of but one single pearl and no light is needed to brighten everything up as the Lord God is already the brightest light. This is not even a glimpse of Heaven. More will be revealed to you as time goes by. But now you must head home as it is getting late"

For the first time they had noticed that the sun was setting, it's orange arms embracing the blue sky and engulfing it with the time called dusk. As the others headed over to the back of the church to wait for Jen, Ruki stayed with the priest. Father Hayame looked at her.

"I see that you have a problem. Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded and followed him inside the door that had had Ruki's interest for so long. Inside was what Ruki least expected. There wwere but 2 chairs. There was a pew in the corner with another seat behind it and a net-like thing separating the two.

"This is the reconciliation room. This is also the room in which I help people with their problems. Now, tell me everything and may God hear it and help you" He sat down in a chair and faced Ruki who had her head down. She recalled all the problems within her family. How she had felt and all that Ryo had told her.

"Father…"

"Yes?"

"What if…what if you feel that…that there is someone in the world whom you…need. How would you know if someone even cares about you or not? What if you feel alone and you feel like there is no one there for you?"

"That is a lot of questions for someone so young. Daughter, you are never alone no matter how much it feels. Jesus is always right there for you and whatever happens happens for a reason. Jesus is sure to help you"

"But what if he doesn't? He took away the only person whom ever cared for me and whom I really learned to love. He took away my best friend who has been there for me all the time. He divorced my parents and sent my mom to another country! Do you call that help?" Ruki didn't mean to be enraged but she couldn't help it. It was a good thing Father Hayame was patient and kind and had encountered the situation before.

"Child, that is your destiny. God has something in store for you that will help shape your future and mold you into the person he wants you to be. God definitely doesn't want us to feel bad or hurt and he never abandons us. He is always there especially when you are in a time of depression"

"But what if he hasn't? What if he doesn't?" Ruki was now getting confused.

"Child, what if he has? Have you ever thought of what happens to you everyday, the people you meet, the events that happen?"

Ruki thought for a moment before responding to his question.

"Father, what if they only give their time to you? What if they don't truly care or love you?"

The priest shook his head and looked at the girl.

"My child, time _is _love"

Ruki got confused and, sensing this, Father Hayame rephrased his sentence to be more understandable.

"Every person only has a specific amount of time set to live here on earth. We must use our time wisely. If somebody gives you their time, they are giving you part of their life. Instead of doing what they want they are using their time to be with you and help you. Time is very precious and when someone gives you time, they are giving you love. Always remember that"

The now confused girl understood and was stunned. She was silent for a long time until the priest stood up. "Well then your friends are waiting for you outside. You better be going. Ruki nodded and bowed and thanked Father. He just touched her forehead and blessed her as she went outside to join the rest of the gang.

Jen smiled at her. "I see you have had a talk with Father Hayame. We went to the chapel to pray. Perhaps next time if we're early you could come too if you want" She smiled and nodded. Shuichon went over to the priest to be blessed once more and ran back to Jen. He then led them back to Shinjuku park where they went their own separate ways.

Ruki was eating over at Ryo's house for Dinner. They had all skipped lunch. My, my did time go fast! But before that she had told Ryo to stay with her for a while in the park. They sat down on a bench and Ruki told him all that she had heard. Ryo just nodded understandingly. Tears were gathering up slowly at the girl's lavender eyes as the thought of her dead grandmother entered her mind once more. After she talked she suddenly threw her eyes around the older boy and buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Not much but still she cried. Wrapping his arms around her comfortingly he whispered what Father had told her and that everything will get better.

"Don't worry. You can always count on me when everything seems wrong. I know I may not make everything better but at least you know that you have me, who will always be your friend"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's it for now. The story is NOT YET over FYI. View my website! I guess it was kinda weird for Ruki to suddenly burst out crying like that but I put her in my position. She didn't cry hard, only about one, two tears. I put Ruki in my position when I'm sad. Also, I tried to make the chapel as much as possible like my church here, but different. Remember I accept flames. As I always say,

REVIEW!


	10. An Experienced Friend

I've been very busy lately and I haven't felt like writing very much. Usually by the end of the day my fingers ache from typing up stuff in my website and creating graphics so there. I am also more into my other story now more than ever and get ideas for that faster than anything. I sorta got writer's block for this one. Oh yeah and sorry guys if Ruki may be a little OOC here since, as it says in the summary, opened up and given in (well no, not completely) but if I was in her position I would drop my guard down also…

Juri will also play a more important role in this chapter.

P.S. It might not be the end. I could add more and more if you guys wanted too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did…

What are Friends for? :  Chapter 10: An experienced friend

"Don't worry. You can always count on me when everything seems wrong. I know I may not make everything better but at least you know that you have me, who will always be your friend"

These words echoed in Ruki's mind as she buried her head deeper in his shoulder to try and prevent more tears from falling. How could she be so sensitive? How had she lowered her shield? This was a nightmare. Everything was a nightmare. All she wanted now was everything to be back to normal…Her mom and grandma back, Renamon back, her fierce tough image to return…but it just seemed impossible. Although she didn't feel all too comfortable about just loosing her guard and letting Ryo comfort her she felt she had too for some time. It would be hard to adjust without Seiko and her mother but if that was what God planned for her future then…she had to deal with it.

Ryo stroked her hair and ran his hand gently down her back, murmuring soothing words to ease her pain. He felt that she needed it now more than ever especially at all the sudden twists and turns her life suddenly took. He felt her body shaking and her sobs eased a little as time passed.

It was getting dark now and he had already let go when she moved away and stared at the ground, thinking about life and such. He sighed and, motioning to her, stood up. Ruki stood up with her head still facing downwards and her eyes not visible and both headed for home.

Nearing her house they heard distant footsteps coming closer and closer. The person seemed to be running and in a hurry. Neither was bothered and just continued walking side by side, Ruki a little bit behind. All of a sudden a flash of yellow and green bumped into them and jumped backwards. In front of them was a brunette whose hair was tied up on the side. A small bag with a dog sign was slid across her shoulder landing at her waist and she carried an umbrella which rested on her shoulder. It was Juri.

"Ruki!" She cried. "I finally found you. Well since I figured if you're not going to eat anywhere tonight…" She glanced at Ryo "Wanna come over to my house and have dinner there? You can always sleep over if you want too" She wore a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Uhm sure, I'll go ask my…" She trailed off and brought her eyes back down on the ground before facing Juri again. Ryo put a hand on her shoulder but quickly withdrew it. "Sure. I'll go"

"Great! Need your things at home? You don't need to bring your futon. I have extra"

"Okay. Thanks Juri" They both then walked off towards Ruki's house. Ryo waved and motioned towards his house meaning he'll be going when Ruki glanced back at him.

"So Ruki, you going back with Jen at the chapel tomorrow? I'm sure going" Juri was on the floor, face cupped in her hands as she swayed her feet back and forth as she watched Ruki pack her things.

"Yeah I'll go" Ruki's answers were very short

"Great! Better bring your clothes too"

"Hmm"

"I don't think you should bring too much"

"Okay…"

"So should we get going?"

"Sure…"

"Ruki…Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no"

"If that's what you say…" She stood up and waited 'till her friend got her bag and stood up with her. Then they walked out the house, Ruki locking it first, and towards Juri's place.

As they walked Juri noticed the strange silence that's gotten Ruki these past few days.

"Ruki, do you want to tell me something? You do know I can help you with your problems…if I can"

"No. It's okay"

"Well you gotta tell someone someday. If you hide your pain in you forever then it will just get worse"

Ryo's image comforting her suddenly appeared in her head. "I already did"

Juri looked at her, puzzled. "You did?" Her friend simply nodded.

"Oh okay" Juri seemed quite disappointed that she wasn't the one to hear it. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Finally they reached Juri's house and entered the bar/restaurant attached to it. Mr. Katou was cooking something for a present customer who was reading a newspaper nearby. Juri ran over to him, hugged him and introduced Ruki. "Dad this is Ruki. She'll be staying tonight and eating dinner with us"

Mr. Katou smiled at his daughter. She had been happier now especially since after the D-Reaper incident. "Sure sweetheart. Now both of you just go upstairs into your bedroom or take her to the back and play with Misahako" (I think it's Misahako or Misako I'm not sure)

"Sure dad. C'mon Ruki. You can leave your stuff in my room upstairs" She took off her shoes and ran up the stairs as Ruki bowed to her father and took off her shoes before following. 

Juri's bedroom was simple like hers and had a cabinet at the side. Juri pointed out the place where she could leave her stuff while she positioned the umbrella at the side. There was a small table too wherein there were pictures. Ruki then walked over after fixing her things and looked at them one by one.

There was a picture of Juri and Takato looking so happy. They were in Shinjuku Park under a tree and sharing some food. A part of a finger was visible at the side as Kazu, who had taken the picture, forgot to take his finger off. This made Ruki smile a bit. Then in the next picture there was her, her father, Misahako and her stepmother. She had a big smile on as her puppet faced the camera. In the next one was the whole group. Each of them had his or her own copy and Ryo had made it as his screensaver.

First of all there was Takato with his arm around Juri in the middle, both wearing big smiles as Juri, again, pointed her puppet at the camera. Both were kneeling on the ground. Then there was Kazu, looking all tough and stuff at the side, his visor cap a little lower than usual. He had a peace sign on his hand facing the camera. Kenta was next to him having _two _peace signs and with a huge smile. Then there was Jen kneeling next to Takato and Juri smiling as he held in his arms a kneeling but happy Shouchion who had her arms outstretched. Behind them were Ruki and Ryo. Ruki had on a scowl as she pushed Ryo away. He was grinning widely and managed to put an arm around her shoulder and withdrew it quickly after the camera flash.

There were more pictures next to that, mostly of Juri and her puppet. Juri now approached her and rested her arm on her shoulder and smiled. "Like that picture, don't you Ruki?" She giggled. Ruki looked at her with a questioning look before standing up (she had been kneeling). "Okay now let's go to your brother Misahako like your dad said now shall we?" Her sarcastic tone had returned now and Juri smiled happily as she stood up and led the way.

At the back Misahako was running around happily chasing a butterfly. He spotted Juri then laughing, ran over to hug his stepsister. After the hug he looked questioningly at Ruki. 'Who you?"

"Misahako this is my friend Ruki. Ruki, this is Misahako" A smile lit up the youngster's face. "More friends!" then he grabbed their hands and led them to the end of the backyard. He pointed to a flower growing near the wooden wall and knelt next to it.

"Oh look Misahako! Our flower grew" Juri beamed and knelt beside her brother.

Ruki knelt beside them and looked at them questioningly, not understanding. "Your flower?"

"Me and Misahako planted a seed before and waited for it to grow. It finally did" She smiled yet again and stroked the flower's petals before standing up and walking back to the porch, closely followed by Ruki. She sat down, cross-legged and looked up at Ruki with an eager face. The redhead sat beside her and looked back. "What?"

"Well aren't you gonna tell me something?"

Ruki raised an eyebrow before finally understanding. "Look, Juri, I'll tell you when I'm ready"

Juri's face fell then came up again. "If you can't tell me…then, tell me who you said it to!"

Ruki's face became serious. "I can't. I mean, I don't want to"

"Why?"

"Just, don't ask anymore questions K? I'll tell you someday"

"Oh, okay"

Silence fell between the two friends as Ruki's mind argued whether or not to tell her best friend. Juri was trying to figure out some logic on who could Ruki have told. Finally Juri's stepmother called out to the 3 that it was dinnertime. Misahako went running into the kitchen as the two girls stood up and followed, but more slowly.

At the rectangular dining table food was set and there were 5 plates fixed upon it. Juri's dad knelt at the head as Juri's stepmother knelt at the food. Juri and Ruki knelt beside each other at the left side as Misahako sat cross-legged at the right. Mr. Katou looked at them before altogether saying "Itadakimasu" (I gratefully partake/accept) and grabbing his chopsticks, began to chow down his food. Everyone was quiet as that was the tradition.

Throughout the time Mr. Katou kept glancing at Ruki while eating. This made her feel very uncomfortable and if Mr. Katou was one of her friends she would have already screamed out the question that was bothering her…'WHAT?!'

She was practically screaming it at her mind already while slowly eating her food. Juri didn't sense her friend's discomfort and continued to eat. Finally all was done and after thanking Mrs. Katou for the food the girls went up to Juri's bedroom.

"Hey Juri…"

Juri looked up in a snap, hoping to hear what she wanted to hear. "Yeah?"

"Your dad kept glancing at me a lot awhile ago…what's wrong?"

"Oh I guess since your new and all and perhaps his trying to see if something's wrong…he knows about your, grandma…" Her voice trailed off at the word 'grandma', scared she might hurt her friend's feelings but also cautious not to show the disappointment in her voice.

"Oh…okay…"

Juri then decided to change the topic. She wanted to life up Ruki's spirits and make her…well, happy. "Hey Ruki I have an idea!"

"What" came Ruki's expressionless reply.

"Let's play a game!"

"NO! Juri I am _not _playing truth or dare. Besides, it's only the two of us"

"There's always Misahako…"

"NO!"

"Okay then how about let's play a nice game of…chess?"

At this Ruki raised an eyebrow. 'That's more like a game Jen will play…Oh well' "Sure, okay then"

Juri smiled and beamed. "GREAT! Misahako!"  

Misahako's small voice was then heard from outside. "Yes, Onna-san?!" (Sister)

"Get the chess stuff!"

"Okay!"

Ruki stared at her friend. "You order your brother around?"

Juri just shrugged. "What else are they for?" This made her friends smile a bit until she pushed Juri's shoulder. "Aw c'mon I'm sure you love him"

Juri seemed surprised and blushed. "Love who?!"

Ruki raised an eyebrow yet again. "Your brother duh"

"Oh…of course I do!" She smiled, no trace of the blush left. Man could she change emotions quickly.

Seconds later Misahako came in carrying the chess board and pieces (which were in a bag). He tripped in the doorway and sent the board flying, landing neatly in front of Juri as the bag of pieces landed beside her. Juri thanked her brother as he saluted and hurried off.

"Where'd he learn to do that?"

"Talent" Ruki pondered on that as Juri began fixing up the pieces on the board. "Alright we're ready to play! I'm shite so I go first"

"Suit yourself" All thoughts were then erased from the two girls' minds and were quickly replaced with strategies. Juri was about to make her first move when all of a sudden her dad's voice filled the room.

"JURI! COME OVER HERE PLEASE!" Juri sighed, let go of her piece and shouted back "Coming!" then, to Ruki "I'll be back in awhile" Her footsteps were then heard fading into the distance towards her father's room. Ruki was left alone.

Taking her chance she walked back over to the pictures on Juri's table. She saw a picture with her, Juri and Shouchion in the side. They had forced her to wear a dress especially for that photo and she wore a frown on her face while the other two girls were beaming. In another picture was Takato, Jen, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo, all wearing grins and looking proud. Most of the pictures composed of Juri, from when she was younger until the present. She envied her friend. How could she be so happy when all these things occur in her life? She would have to ask her soon.

Finally Juri arrived wearing a solemn look on her face. She entered the door and motioned Ruki to sit with her on her futon. They both sat cross-legged on the mattress and Juri held her friend's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Ruki, I need to tell you something" She let go of her shoulders and looked down.

"What is it?"

"Well, my father called me in the room and told me why he was glancing at you a lot. He asked me if your…your _father_ was home. I told him you didn't live with your father…"

This caught Ruki quite off-guard and she was more curious about what Juri had to say.

"Wha-what do you mean my father?"

"Well, to make a long story short the guy at the restaurant awhile ago looked a lot like you, according to my dad and he was glancing at you to make sure. He also asked me your family name since when the guy gave him his credit card he saw only the family name"

Ruki asked but figured she knew the answer. "What was it?"

"Makino"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! Finally done with the 10th chapter. It took me weeks since I was lazy and busy with my site but now I finally got it up! Tell me what you think. Oh yeah and guess what? Season 5 will be up! WOOHOO! Yeah! Okay so I dunno what else to put here so, uhm, there.

REVIEW!


	11. Realizing the Truth

Wow I can't believe it, I'm already on my 11th chapter. Ah well. I haven't been updating this fic lately because I had the serious case of writer's block and school's started, meaning I don't have as much free time anymore. Man you guys don't know how loaded I am. I've also gotten into my other fic, Blasting the Gauge. I have the plot of that already down so it's easier for me to be able to update that.

To Upa: This fic isn't only for Christians. It's for everyone. It just warns because I don't want people criticizing me for adding Christianity to the fic just because they don't believe in God.

To Amethyst Blizzard: I hope I don't sound too, uh, "not-in" (is that a word?) but what does "peachy" mean? ;;;

What Are Friends For? : Chapter 11: Realizing the Truth

Ruki asked but figured she knew the answer. "What was it?"

"Makino"

Ruki felt herself freeze. Though she was expecting that answer, she was hoping it was not. It wasn't that she hated her father, it was just that she wasn't…prepared.

Juri put a hand on her shoulder. "You know, Ruki, there are many Makinos in Japan…"

"Yes but…Juri, you know your father said that he looked like me…I'm a Makino, that guy is a Makino, and we look alike…what do you think?!"

Ruki felt anger rush through her. She didn't know why, though. She didn't like getting mad at Juri but she didn't know what took over her. It was that feeling you felt when life just isn't going the way you want it to, it seems that every turning point will just bring you more disappointment. There didn't seem anything good about life.

"I---I'm sorry, Juri…" Ruki managed to say and looked away. Juri nodded her head.

"That's okay…I understand…"

They looked at the chessboard. Both suddenly lost the urge to play any more. Juri silently fixed it up and piled it neatly into her cabinet.

-Next Morning-

Ruki was awake early. She had changed from her pajamas already and was sitting at the back porch of Juri's home. Nobody else was awake. She gave a long, deep sigh as she recalled last night's events. She heard light footsteps from behind her and felt Juri's presence near her.

"Ruki, I'm sorry. If I hadn't invited you over-" She began to say but was cut off.

"If you hadn't invited me over I wouldn't have known that my father could possibly still be in these areas. It's destiny, I guess. Thank you, Juri"

Juri looked at her friend, seeming not to understand. She nodded her head and the two watched as the sun slowly woke up from its sweet slumber and stretch its arms to spread its warmth to the half of the world.

-

Ruki said goodbye to Juri and her family, thanking them for letting her stay and walked home. After a few steps she realized that they were meeting Jen at the chapel later on in the afternoon. That would still be a long time so she decided to pay someone a visit.

She took a familiar turn walked towards Ryo's house. She knocked a few times until he finally answered. He was tired from sleep and was still very drowsy. His clothes were all wrinkled and he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

"Ru-Ruki?" He said sleepily. "What are you doing here this time of the day? I thought you were at Juri's?"

"I was" she replied simply.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm going home"

"This isn't your home"

"I know"

"Then why are you here?"

"Is it wrong to pay you a visit?"

Ryo looked up and thought about it. "No, I guess not. But this early…" He yawned and motioned Ruki to come in. Ruki stepped into his house and sat on the rugged floor, looking down.

"So, what's up?" Ryo asked, sitting across her. He was quite energized by Ruki's unexpected visit.

"Well…I found my father…" She said, barely above a whisper.

Ryo beamed. "That's great! Weren't you looking for him?"

She sighed. Ryo didn't notice it and continued his question. "So, how'd it go?"

Now Ruki frowned. "I said I found him Ryo, I didn't meet him"

"Yet?"

"What do you mean yet?"

Now it was Ryo who frowned.

"Well, don't you have a plan or something? I mean, you _are_ going to try and meet him, aren't you?"

"Well…"

"How'd you find him anyway? How'd you know it was him? Perhaps it could have been some other guy? Tell me about it" Wow, for someone who just woke up, Ryo sure had lots of questions.

Ruki sighed yet again and told Ryo her story. He listened attentively and nodded his head now and then. When she finished he rubbed his chin.

"Well, we'll have to investigate first and find out if it's true or not, I mean, if he's really your dad or not. I suggest we tell the others, if you want to, I mean"

Ruki thought for a moment. "Well, maybe Juri, you, Takato and Jen are okay…but I don't really want to tell Shouchion, Kazu or Kenta yet…"

"I respect your opinion. Now, when should we tell them?"

"Perhaps later…"

"When we meet at the chapel?"

"Yes"

-

Ruki opened the door to her house and walked inside, her footsteps echoing through the empty halls. As soon as she left Ryo fell right back to sleep. She didn't feel the least bit sleepy.

Not knowing what to do, she went online. She entered a web engine and typed the following: "Makino, Takehashi". She scanned the results. None matched of her desire. She repeated the search again, this time inverting the words; "Takehashi Makino". She examined the results. Perhaps her father had been someone popular that a website had at least a few information on him? Who knows?

She went into the 3rd page of the results and one particular definition caught her eye. She clicked on the link and was led to a website. She pressed ctrl F and typed "Takehashi Makino". It led her near the bottom page. She looked at the title of the website; 'Successful Businessmen'.

She looked over the picture beside 'Takehashi Makino' and gasped. It was her father, all right. Auburn-colored hair. Yup, that was him. She looked at her father's face. He wasn't very old. The few memories she had with him were good ones. She missed him dearly. She read through his description. 'Very successful…holds a high position…open-minded and eager…friendly…hard-working…_single_. She read that sentence again. 'Takehashi is a single man. He does not wish to marry though rumor has it that he had had a wife before, maybe even a child. These are rumors and Takehashi denies it. Though when asked about a child…'

Ruki's jaw dropped open and she adds the site to her favorites and turns off her computer. She could bare it no longer.

-

The meeting wasn't until far in the afternoon, and Ruki was bored. She did not know what to do. She walked over to the pond and looked at her fish. She didn't feed them, they ate the moss that grew at the side of the pond. Her attention turned into a tired looking goldfish. It didn't belong in the pond, she knew that. It had once been in her room and she had even spent hours just watching it, talking to it, coloring beside his bowl and even trying attempts to make it jump through a hoop. Its name was Fishy. It sounds stupid now but it had been marvelous to her when she was young.

Her dad was the one that gave her Fishy.

Ruki sighed and recalled that day when she and Takehashi had gone to the pet store to buy her a pet.

(Flashback)

6-year old Ruki begged for a pet from her parents. Rumiko laughed had said that she was too young for a dog or a cat. Turtles would bring bad luck and birds would be too big a job.

Takehashi and Ruki looked carefully at each pet first. A dog had grabbed Ruki's eye the moment she came inside. It was a collie pup. Takehashi just shook his head. She tried to looked over at the cats but was driven away by her father's strong grip before she even got to see one close-up. She took no interest in the rabbits as they were all just lying there, twitching their noses. Ruki tried to copy them which made her father chuckle. Finally, after around 30 minutes of searching, they went to the fishes.

"Ruki sweetheart, look over here. I remember my first pet. My parents gave me a fish. I know it looks boring at first but soon, well, you'll get to know each other and perhaps even be friends"

Ruki peered over the fish tank and pointed. "Fish?"

Takehashi laughed and nodded. "Yes, fish. But don't touch the water. It's dirty. Now, choose what fish you like and its all yours"

Ruki beamed and searched the fishes. As each fish passed by she would tap the glass. If they swam away she would shake her head and say "No, not that one". Finally, after what seemed a long time, a fish didn't swim away. Ruki smiled and shouted to her father, who was across the room looking at the dogs.

"DAAADDDDDDDY! I found the perfect fish!"

Takehashi purchased it at once and handed a bowl which he had just bought to Ruki.

"We'll fill that with water when we get home and you can put your fish in there. Now, what's his name?"

"Fishy" Ruki hugged the fish in the plastic to her chest. Takehashi feared she would break it.

"Are you sure you want that name? How about Flipper or…Jaws?"

Ruki shook her head abruptly. "No, Fishy"

"Fishy it is then" He smiled and lifted her up on his shoulders, giggling and clutching on to her new pet.

(End Flashback)

A smile crept through Ruki's face. She remembered how happy she was with Fishy. She kept him in her room all day and even bought sand a little castle for him. They, or she, would laugh and giggle for long afternoons and she even brought him outside sometimes. She fed him 7 times a day and Fishy showed his gratitude by mouthing some words and swimming around his castle.

She tried to recall why she had to put Fishy outside. She remembered now.

(Flashback)

It was shortly before the divorce of her parents. Rumiko was angry and marched into Ruki's room. Ruki was laughing and giggling with Fishy. This enraged her mother for some reason and she screamed at her daughter, though not meaning to.

"Get that fish out of here NOW! Throw it in the garbage can, flush it in the toilet, get rid of him THIS INSTANT!"

Ruki was scared and looked up at her mother innocently, with a face saying 'What does Fishy have to do with anything?!' but she obeyed. Her hands were trembling as she clutched the goldfish bowl. Rumiko went into her room. Ruki found her father in their living room, face in his hands and mumbling something. Ruki ran to him, spilling some water, and, placing the goldfish bowl on the floor, hugged her father, crying.

Takehashi enveloped his daughter into a warm hug and tried to comfort her. He managed to shush her after a while. He touched his forehead to hers and asked what was wrong. Crying, she told him what Rumiko had told her to do. Takehashi sighed and mumbled something like 'Why does she have to involve Ruki in this?' He knew Rumiko didn't mean to but she had involved Ruki in what was supposed to be between them alone and had unintentionally thrown her anger over her only daughter and her innocent pet fish.

He stroked Ruki's hair and pushed a stray strand away. Having an idea, he whispered to her. "I have an idea. Come with me outside and bring Fishy with you"

Ruki nodded and picked up her pet with one hand, the other clutching her father's. They walked outside and knelt beside the pond.

"Now, let Fishy go"

Ruki was reluctant to do this but her father urged her on. Finally, after some hugging and crying, she spilled the water into the pond, sending Fishy with it. She kept the sand and the castle for the pond was too deep for them.

She could have sworn she saw Fishy look back at her before swimming into the depths. Takehasi told her not to feed Fishy, for he was to eat on his own. But maybe a few snacks wouldn't hurt, just not in front of Rumiko.

Ruki nodded, her head bobbing up and down like it was about to fall off. To her then, it was like listening to the most important thing on earth. She did not know the real truth.

(End Flashback)

Tears were now stinging Ruki's eyes. How could she not have known? Up to now she doesn't know what her parents were fighting about, or what caused it. Whenever she asked her mom or her late grandma, they would always reply with a 'maybe when you're older' or 'someday you will know'. But someday was too far. She _was _older and yet not old enough. If she had been able to survive a battle with something that could have wiped out the existence of the earth, why could they not trust her to be able to keep something like this?

It didn't make sense.

She heard a knock on the gate. She knew who it was so she took her time and walked. She opened it and there was Ryo, ready to bring her to the chapel to meet the others, to learn more on the Word of God that could change their lives.

Suddenly it dawned on her. How can she not have been able to think of it before?

Smiling, she looked up at him. "Ryo, I think I found the person whom I can share with, who can help me…besides Jesus. I think I've found whom he sent"

Ryo seemed surprised but yet glad. "Really? I'm happy to hear that. Who?"

She threw her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. He was taken off-guard at first and was surprised but later on completed the embrace. He whispered into her ear again. "Who is it?"

She replied back in a whisper. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"No"

She smiled inwardly.

"You"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey I finished it! Well that was supposed to be the real ending, the one that I've planned out a long time ago. But then I see that I've left you guys in a sort of cliffhanger there. The hunt for her father was supposed to come before that last event but I felt it belonged here and not after the hunt. But if you guys want me to finish this story to another end and you are interested in how the hunt for Ruki's father will be, Just tell me and I'll add it in, either in a sequel or to another chapter to this story. You decide.

P.S. I've opened the Ryuki website already. The url can be seen in my author's page at the bottom of my description. Hope you visit. Updates are coming but since I have 2 sites it might not come very often (considering school) but there will definitely still be updates :D.


End file.
